


Miraculous Louds Season 1

by Starmaker5



Series: Miraculous Louds [2]
Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Death but it's not permanent., Non canon relationships., Ron the death eater treatment., Wasn't really sure what tags to use.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Join us in the world of Ace Savvy, as he struggles against Hawk Moth. (Seasons, because they get long.)
Series: Miraculous Louds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136222





	1. Episode 1: The Queen of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [List of Miraculous Ace Savvy Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752778) by MariotheKing and MysterionCHAOS. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's Mom decides she needs a trip to reality. Lucy makes a deal with the purple moth to disagree. Violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First episode. Nothing to say except, its a writing exercise, and that this chapter idea comes from MariotheKing and MysterionCHAOS before they took it down for some reason. Everything up to her getting akumatized and her form/powers/motivation is from him, everything afterwards is me. they is also the creator of Fluush, and the Ace Miraculous. Criticism is welcomed. Oh, and the characters all belong to The Loud House, Casagrandes, and Nickelodeon, all rights reserved. Though note, some characters that'll show up eventually will technically be OC's, so I'll let you know when they show up.

The sun was setting, and Lucy couldn't wait for it to finish. It was a blood moon, and as she was reading, she found a ritual to bring Edwin back to life. Her non-existent heart soared, as she realized she could do one. It needed a blood moon, and it was one tonight. She read the rest of the stuff.

While there was no way she was going to grab newborn blood, she was ok with using Lily's blood that Lisa had extracted. She also didn't mind stealing some of Fangs' fur, but the next ingredient wasn't going to be easy. A lock of hair from a grown man. There were two men in her house, one was her brother Lincoln who she was sure wouldn't mind. But he was only eleven years old, that wouldn't fly. That left her father.

She snuck downstairs with some scissors, and creeped up behind her father, but just as she was about to snip, "What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Lucy whirled around, and saw her mother looking rather angry. "I-I was just trying to get the ingredients for a ritual." Her mom's eye twitched. "To bring Edwin back to life."

"Lucy honey, you know I love you but this has gone too far!" Her mom promptly grabbed Lucy's scissors, and marched up. Lucy followed, and gasped when she saw her mom taking her stuff. "You need a healthy dose of reality." she said, taking down a poster with a vampire on it.

"But-" Lucy started, only for her mom to gasp, finding the sample of Lily's blood she collected. Lucy quickly grabbed a book cover, and his it between her bed and the wall.

"It's for your own good." Her mother said, "look at you! You took blood from your baby sister! I don't want to hear another peep! Is that clear?"

"Yes mom." Lucy sighed, and as her mom left, she looked at the book cover. It was Edwin, smiling on the cover. Smiling at her. "No worries Edwin, someday we'll be together."

"Ahhh." Hawkmoth said, "A girl with a true love angry at her oppressive mother. Ideal prey for my akuma." He held one in his palm, before sending it out of a normal looking window. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!"

Lucy sadly sighed, but then the butterfly touched the book, and a butterfly ring was around her head. "The Queen of Darkness. So your mother oppresses you and you're true love? Well I'm giving you the power to bring him back, no matter what anyone says. All you have to do is give me Ace Savy's Miraculous."

"You got yourself a deal." Lucy said, and a purple energy covered her. What remained, was no longer a little girl. No, it was a tall woman, with well defined….curves. Her hair still covered her eyes, but her dress was now long and flowing, black and looked like an old era's dress. Her teeth were now sharp as needles, and the book cover was now a book, with a skull on the cover.

Lincoln meanwhile, was busy simply reading a comic book, when he heard screaming. He quickly ran to investigate, and saw his sisters running, and Lynn. She now had two bite marks in her neck, her eyes redder than bloodshot, her skin as pale as Lucy's. Behind her, was a tall woman who looked like an older version of Lucy, wearing the type of dress you'd seen in a vampire movie.

Lincoln swiftly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, in Lynn's face. "Fluush Deal the Ace In!" a glow overcame him, he put on his mask, before the rest of his body got turned, wearing a red suit with a blue cape-and underpants on the outside- and black boots and belt. His weapon, a ton of cards came to him.

He then jumped out the window just as Lynn kicked it down. "Where are you Stinkcoln?!" she roared, creeping Lincoln out. _That's just wrong._ He thought, running to another window. He kicked it down, but no Lucy anywhere. More screaming, he ran downtown to see that people were becoming vampires left and right, he saw with a heart drop, his friends getting bitten. Zach running from a vampireized Stella, he saw a vampire Teri and her little sister Darcy, chasing after Clydes' family.

 _I have to stop this._ He thought, _maybe mom has a clue!_ He quickly jumped from roof to roof, to find his own house. He knocked on the door, before face palming. _Duh! Vampires will be doing that!_ He kicked it open, and barged into mom's room, which was barricaded and loaded with garlic. "Miss Loud." He said, "I have reason to believe that one of your children is the cause of this mess. Did you upset one of them?"

"Ace Savvy." She said, hand on chin. "Well...I did confiscate all of Lucy's supernatural stuff, but I did it for her own good!" _Seriously mom? You know how much that means to her._ "Doesn't mean she's not mad at you." Ace Savvy pointed out, before calmly thinking. _Where would she be going for this?_

"Fair point." Dad said, "But if it helps, she stole a map into Great Lakes City." Ace Savvy barely suppressed a gasp, and said quickly.

"Thank you sir-got-to-go!" he quickly ran out by smashing the glass, before realizing he just left an opening. So to make it up, he threw a pile of cards and some glue from Lola's room to patch it up. _Great Lakes City?! That's Ronnie Ann's City!_ He rode on his card as fast as he could. _I really wish I had backup now!_

"Ace Savvy!" He turned and saw Lucy, smiling like an idiot. "Say hello to your new queen!" she promptly blasted some lightning bolts at him.

"Lucy! You have to calm down!" He shouted, trying to dodge her lightning bolts. "I'm sure your Mom didn't mean to make you upset!" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy? Lucy was a weak person, she died like one. I'm the Queen of Darkness! Attack!" Suddenly, more vampires began attacking Ace. He threw cards around like boomerangs, slashing them but mostly just doing paper cuts at worst. He's not a murder after all.

He threw more and more cards, but the undead simply came in more and more. He could handle the close range, but sitting there was not going to help Ronnie Ann. He quickly sped up the card, and zoomed as fast as he could, throwing cards to slow down the vampires. But he couldn't' spot Lucy, but flew right to the apartment.

The vampires instantly split the second he went in, and he smelled why: Garlic. Lots of it. "Ace!" He turned and saw Ronnie Ann. "You have to help me! This weird witch who kinda looks like someone I kinda know came in and kidnapped my brother!"

"What?!" he screamed, putting on some garlic around his neck for safety. "Why?" Ronnie Anne was also wearing one, as well as bracelets, next to her was her BFF, Sid Chang, who was overloading her little sister with more garlic.

"Something about needing him for a ritual." the little girl said, "She said she was going to bring Edwin back. Whose Edwin and why did he go away?"

"Also, she took Carlota." Ronnie Anne said, as Ace spotted her grandmother putting up Garlic along the halls. "Something about being extra leverage." Ace's eyes widened, and he understood.

"Here." Sid said, handing him a water gun, but it smelled of Garlic. "We put Garlic in it, so the water smells like it. We couldn't get any holy water, so this will have to do."

"Thanks Sid." Ace said, "And Ronnie Ann, I promise I'll be back with your brother and cousin." he loaded the gun on his back,then the card, and said. "Be safe!"

Carl loaded his own water/garlic gun, and said, "We will." Ace flew on the card, and remembered a place Lucy had shown him. Blood-Moon Lake, and he looked at the red moon. He sped up his card, and after some more vampire chasing shenanigans, he managed to get there.

The lake was indeed blood red, it's normally blue or white water now looking like something had died very violently in it. Held by a rope held by vampires, was a scared-out-of-his-mind Bobby, sweat coming down his brow, and his legs were kicking hard. The Queen of Darkness was chanting something from her book, only for the pages to be cut out by Ace's card. "Morning has risen, and you're about to be overthrown!"

He then saw why Bobby hadn't seriously struggled, Carlota was also tied, with a knife to her neck and if the rope dropped, it would slit her throat. Even if he'd been lifted, the less weight would cause it to slice upwards.

"That's your attempt at a pun?" she asked, launching some lightning. "I've heard better. And I'm only a few hours old!" The moon was slowly rising overhead, and Ace Savvy wondered if it really had been that long. She blasted some more lightning, so he pulled out the water gun, and fired off nearby vampires instantly hissed, and The Queen of Darkness zapped it before it could touch the lake. "Grrr. I grow tired of this. NOW!"

More began attacking the card, while The Queen of Darkness began reciting, Ace Savvy punched and slashed, trying not to kill anyone, but they weren't concerned. He was very glad for the garlic necklace, as it kept them away from the obvious spot. He was reluctant to punch some of them, as some were his neighbours, the Yates, or friends...like Zach.

But from within the depths of the lake, a red beam fired up to the moon. Bobby was beginning to levitate up, and Ace Savvy thought fast. He flew as fast as he could, hoping beyond hope it would work. A few minutes later, he threw a boy at The Queen of Darkness, causing her to drop the book. The vampires piled on the poor kid, but The Queen of Darkness yelled at them to stop. At the time, Ace saved Carlota, then Bobby, and then threw a few select cards at the dropped book.

He then threw one at the akuma, purified it, and then shouted: "Miraculous Ace!" Aces flew out, and restored the vampires back to normal, then Lucy, and then it turned everything back to normal. It also sent Bobby and Carlota back home.

"L-lincoln?" She asked, and he froze, how'd she know? "You're the only kid I know with white hair," She pointed out, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone….but we kinda all know."

"But what about bullies like Chandelier?" He asked worriedly, lowering his card, and helping his sister on.. "Won't they figure it out? Won't the media?"

"Only a few of us know that white is your natural hair color. Everyone else will assume it's cosplay, and even Chandler knows it will do more harm than good to reveal the truth. That, and Lola 'bribed' him into silence."

"That's a relief." He said, flying her home, they were soaring over the forest, the moon still shining ominous above. "But what about-"

"Relax. We care enough about you so even our subconscious won't give you away….that and we kinda forget all about you." a pause. "But….what did I do?"

"Well….you kinda wanted to bring Edwin back to life, kidnapped Bobby to do so while threatening the life of his cousin." Lucy looked down in despair. "But it wasn't you. It was The Queen of Darkness."

"But I'm the Duchess of Darkness." she said sadly. "And….I did all of that in what was essentially a temper tantrum...I feel so ashamed."

"How about this, tomorrow we'll help you apologize to everyone, and if they still hold beef...well there's all of us." Lincoln said, hugging her. "We love you Lucy, and we know you'd never do that."

She sighed, "Thanks Lincoln." She did a rough hug of him. "And...I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny facts.
> 
> 1\. I actually made up basically everything on the fly.
> 
> 2\. I actually wrote this about a year ago, but I'm just now publishing. I think I might've gotten better at writing in the time in between.
> 
> 3\. If someone's actually reading this, I plan on updating every Monday and Friday
> 
> 4\. Another reason I did this was that I noticed a disturbing lack of good Miraculous Ladybug and Loud House crossovers. So I added my own, I'm not saying it's good, I'm just saying it's another shot at being good.


	2. Episode 2: Bonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan gets karma, but doesn't like it, and Hawk Moth is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally MariotheKing and MysterionCHAOS's idea , along with some guests before they took it down for some reason. Everything up to her getting akumatized is theirs, everything afterwards is me. I will notify whenever a particularly dark episode comes along.

Luan giggled, she planted mustaches on all of Principal Rivers' pictures, planted whoopee cushions in all the Music Club's instruments-Luna was _poised_ about that-punched gloves in all of the sport's clubs balls, and now for her grand achievement. For today, she found Carol's puffing powder, and swapped it with a powder labeled, Sneezing Powder.

Later, she was in the Chortle Portal, and she said "Ladies and gentlemen, did you hear about the fight between the lipstick and the eye liner? Don't worry, they'll _makeup_!" Laughter, just what she wanted. "Why couldn't Timmy ride a bicycle? Because Timmy was a goldfis-'' suddenly, from above her head trash, piles of trash landed on her. Piles of the stinky, smelling, rotting stuff, and she nearly gagged from the smell alone.

"That's for pranking me!" Carol barked, glaring from next to her on the stage, and the sadness crashed down on Luan like a waterfall. She ran off stage, and began crying her heart out. Soon, an Akuma came into her squirt flower.

"Sad little clown, I'm going to give you a chance to show the world _true_ comedic genius. All I ask in return is Ace Savvy's Miraculous."

"I'll show them a _blast_! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" the purple energy consumed her, and what was left was….well...who could really describe it. Her hair was now fuzzy pink and curled, reminiscent of a certain pink mane. Her squirt flower was now rainbow colored, while her eyes were now deranged, and had red rings, yellow inner rings, red rings, and ended with pink rings. Her body shape was roughly the same, but now her suit was a frilly clown suit, with equally frilly and ridiculous and clown-like pants.

Lincoln meanwhile, was at home reading again. "I still can't believe they know!" He said, "I'm glad there not telling, but I still can't believe it!"

"Well out of all of my masters, you are the most distinguished with your white hair." Fluush pointed out, Fluush was a little red kwami with ace symbols all over his body. With bright blue eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he turned around and saw a saw _cutting into the roof._ "I _saw_ you, and _cut_ right to the _chase_!" Luan laughed, having been turned.

"Luan?" He asked, wondering why she chose here to announce it. Did she know, even akumatized. He saw Lori asking the same thing, and Luan laughed.

"I'm Bonkers now." Barbed wire came out of her flower, and wrapped around Lori, she then summoned a mega phone. "CAROL! IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR ENEMY REDUCED TO POWDER BY ANYONE BUT YOU! COME OUT NOW!" Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"Luan! That's your sister!" Leni shouted, wrapped some of her windows curtains around Luan. "That's also not very nice! Let her go, bonkers or not you'll be in serious trouble."

"Ha ha ha!" Bonkers laughed, tightening her grip of Lori. "Sorry blonde, but you're not very _bright!_ " a glowing sheet came out of her flower when she pulled on it, "HA HA HA! Get it?!" she then summoned a spring to each shoe, and bounced away, holding her captive.

"Fluush Deal the Ace In!" he bellowed, becoming Ace Savvy. He escaped through his window, knowing that only an idiot would kick the window down...even if it always got ficked.

Looking around, he saw carnage. Cookie and Brownie were drowning in their namesakes, while the yates were locked in a dirty cage labeled: Perfectionists. Ace Savvy flew around on his card, seeing more carnage, and hearing Bonker's malicious, haunting laughter. He flew a little bit faster, before spotting Bonkers boinging to Carol's house.

"Luan, please! Calm down!" Lori begged, "I don't like Carol any more than you do, heck I probably hate her more than you, but destroying her is probably not the best option."

"Hey, you!" Ace shouted, loading his hands with cards. "You are bonkers! Time to end this spree!" Bonkers laughed, and generated a small drone, and it levitated Lori, while she added some more barbed wire to the mix, adding it to her legs, and up to her neck, and a sweat drop went down Lori's face.

"You think you can beat me?" Bonkers asked, as the drone lifted Lori into the sky, high above the streets and houses. "Well it's time for you to fold!" she unleashed some cards of her own from her flower, _That must be where her akuma is!_ He thought, as she threw some cards attached to boomerangs.

Ace dodged left, then right, then down. He threw one at Lori and a second to catch her, but Bonkers summoned a whip, and cracked them away. "The fact you think you stand a chance _cracks_ me up!" she then whipped it at him, so he dodged it, and threw as many cards as he could.

"Well I hope you don't _bend_." He replied, throwing some more, really wishing he had a sword. So he made a fan with his, firing off at Luan's whip.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed, growing a second whip. "Good one!" she then began firing both off, and one hit the card he was on, causing him to fall. Suddenly, one wrapped around him, and for the quickest of milliseconds, he thought he saw relief in Bonker's eyes, before her gaze hardened and she flung him into the air, and began hitting him with whips.

"L-Ace Savvy!" Lori shouted out, thanks to his durability there were no real wounds. They still hurt however, by a lot. Then, one fastened around him, and threw him to the building Luan was on, falling through the roof. Then a whip wrapped around him _again,_ dragging him back up, into the sky before some barbed wire wrapped around him, and tied him to Lori.

A butterfly sign shown around her eyes and Bonkers said. "No, vengeance first. He's incompasitated, so leave me alone!" she then hurled more barbed wire around him, and Ace didn't miss that she covered his wrists, holding his miraculous. _What is she doing?_

Bonkers meanwhile, began springing, dragging them both. "Now, you two get front seats to my lovely vengeance. Or should I saw, the _wheel_ of the century! Ha ha ha!" she rubbed her hands, "Get it?" and she summoned a vehicle that looked like something from a comic book. She loaded them into the back, and drove off.

Ace tried summoning his cards, but no luck. He was completely imoble, head to toe. _I really need help._ He thought, as she drove them, unleashing more carnage along the way. Trapping some of Lynn's teammates in jelly, inches from a soccer ball, trapped David in a robot, where only through stupidity he could escape.

Trapped Darcy and Lisa in a giant giraffe, and much more, with him helpless to escape. Finally, they were at Carol's house, and all the while, they fumed. "Hey guys," they turned and saw Leni, and she picked the locks. "I followed the car in Vanzilla." They turned, and wondered, how did they not notice?

"Thanks Leni!" Ace said as she unlocked it. "Now to deal out some justice!" he got on his card, as Lori and Leni drove away to collect survivors.

"Hey guys I'm-Where'd she go?!" Bonkers demanded, holding Carol trapped in barbed wire, looking surprisingly unharmed. "I decided that the whole town should see it, not just you two."

"Well we're keeping innocent civilians out of this!" Ace said, throwing a card as Bonkers used a drone to move Carol out of the way. Bonker sighed and summoned a baton, and began whacking away the cards. She then summoned a whip, and they began their fight as usual.

"Behold! My gun _powder_!" _Is that even a joke?_ She then summoned a gun, which fired off darts that unleashed a paralyzing mist. She fired it at Ace, who was now dodging left and right. "Grr, stay still!" She summoned two automatic ones, and Ace kept noting none of her weapons were fatal, as she fired some more. He accidentally touched one, and immediately his arm got paralized, his throwing one too.

He kept firing cards off, but at a much slower rate, giving Bonkers more openings, meaning more fiers. But then, he got it. He fired off a card, straight at her flower, just as she hit. She collapsed as her flower was sliced in half, and he fired a second one, catching the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly." He said, lifting a card. "Miraculous Ace!" the aces flew around, fixing everything, leaving Carol on the ground, and Luan unakumatized. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" She groaned, holding her head. "Oh no, I got…..akumatized didn't I?" Carol growled, and stomped her foot as Ace lowered his card down.

"You were a manic, half the town got wrecked by you!" Luan gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "For all I know you murdered like ten people!"

"Relax, I was there." Ace said, "And from what I saw….you just did some rather...mega pranks on everyone. But no one got killed."

"That's a relief." Luan said.

And then later she was at the chartle portal, apologizing for the disruption. They said no probs, and that there was no damage thanks to her brother. "That's a relief." she repeated, before getting ready for the hardest apology of all.

Luan walked to Carol's door, and knocked. "WHAT?!" Carol roared, "Are you here to akumatize yourself again? Finish the job?" Luan shook her head.

"No...I….came here because I wanted to apologize. Sorry for how I acted akumatized, I didn't mean to do what I did...and….I hope we can put it past us."

"Ha! As if I'd expect an apology from you!" Carol slammed the door in her face. "I did nothing wrong, and yet you still terrorized me!" Luan growled, yes, she pranked her, but that did not make it ok for her to just…..arg!

 _Deep breaths…..in…...and out…...in… and out…...in…...and out….in…...and out…..Calming down now._ She opened her eyes, and simply walked away. _Her loss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! If you want to say something, please leave a review!


	3. Episode 3: L'Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde tries to be a man, and fails. So Hawk Moth gives him a few tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third episode. This one is also from MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests, and this time they didn't take it down. Everything after he says 'Maybe you can't, but I can do whatever I want.' which is a direct quote from them, is mine. Everything before him is his. The characters belong to Nickelodeon, while the Kwamis and Miraculouses belong to MariotheKing, and the others.

Clyde got himself ready. Today was the day he asked Chloe for a date. Well, not exactly a date. More like a can-we-meet-so-I-can-tell-you-how-I-feel-and-then-we-can-go-on-a-date? His therapist said that letting the feelings fester would only prolong the pain, and so better spit it out now, while he still had the chance.

He used the best perfume from his Nana, a bunch of the reddest roses, and had practiced for hours, and selected the best spot in the park. A bench under the shade, in front of a colorful patch of flowers, with a river in front of it. But as he approached Chloe, his heart beating steadily like a trusty steed, when he saw her, he lost it.

Perhaps it was her flowing brown hair, her glowing light colored skin, the way her purple barrett matched her perfectly, or the gentle, polite yet playful way she said "Hey Clyde, why'd you ask me to meet you here?" He froze up, he couldn't do it! He just couldn't'! He ran away, "Clyde wait!" he heard her call, but he simply gripped the roses tighter, sweat dripping down his brow.

 _I can't do it! I just can't!_ He thought, running faster before hiding behind a bush. He sighed sadly, there was no way any girl would love him. He failed with Lori, he failed with Emma, and now he was failing with Chloe.

"Aww, what a poor soul." Hawk Moth said, akumatized his butterfly. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize this broken heart!"

Back in the park, Clyde was throwing the roses into the river, one by one. When he was down to the last one, he got akumatized. "So you didn't win her heart, but now I'm giving you the power to take hearts, whether they like it or not."

"Sounds great Hawk Moth."

Lincoln was also in the park, in another part. He couldn't wait to hear how it happened, as Clyde actually had a chance with Chloe. A kid his age, check. Seems to recuperate? Check. Is the type to turn him down gently if something goes wrong? Check. His phone rang, living with ten sisters, he learned one lesson: Always pick up. "Hello?"

"It's a disaster! Chaz needs help!" came a teenage voice, sounding close to hestaerics. Lincoln gave Fluush a look, as the teenanger said. "This is Leni's brother right?"

"Yes...why did you call?" Lincoln asked, he didn't know his sister's boyfriend well, he just knew that Lori, Luna and Luan approved, and so he did too. "And where did you even get this number?"

"It's a disaster! Leni has no more interest in Chaz, it's all about L'Amour!" Lincoln looked at Fluush, who clearly had the same thought as him. "Chaz went to visit her in the park, but said she was no longer interested in me!"

 _Park?_ "Wait, where are you? I'm in the park as well." he looked up, and saw Chloe. "Hold on a second." he put it down, and Fluush hid. "Chloe, where's Clyde?"

"I don't know." She said, rubbing her arm. "He just ran off when I asked why he wanted to meet here." She held up some wet bright red roses, their smells dampened by the water, but their colors seemed even brighter. "But do you think these roses are good enough for L'Amour?"

"Whose L'Amour?" Lincoln asked, genuinely confused, Chloe gasped, her normally slanted eyes widening considerably and then said, while swooning.

"Only the cutest guy ever! I smelled his scent, and I know he has the grace of a god!" Lincoln rolled his eyes, before getting a call from Girl Jordan.

"Hey Lincoln! Can I visit your place for a while? I want to meet L'Amour and I know he's a friend of yours!" Lincoln hung up, and Chloe was still swooning. This was definitely an Akuma, and he had an idea of _who_ it was. After all 'I know he's a friend of yours' and a missing Clyde.

"Hey...Chloe…" he said, getting her attention. "can you show me where L'Amour is?" he asked, tentatively and her smile was wide as it could get, and she began dragging him off. He got another call, this time from Stella. "Let me guess," he asked as he pulled out his phone. "you love L'Amour?"

"What? No!" Stella said agast, "I want to know why my Mom is swooning over this creep! She and dad are on the verge of a divorce!" That caught Lincoln's ear.

"Wait, you're not swooning over this guy like everyone else is?" He asked as Chole continued to drag him through the park. "I'm in the park and I just got two separate calls about how 'amazing' this guy is."

"What? I don't even know this creep! I just want my Mom to not cheat on my dad, and for their marriage to stay safe. I figured with your amount of sister's you'd have a better grasp of what's going on."

"I'm guessing...Akuma." He said, "Chloe is leading me to where this creep is." _More like dragging me._ "And sense you're pretty much the only girl who's not under his spell…" his eyes widened, and it felt like he was about to find _something_ out. His heart seemed suspended in midair. "wait, where are you?"  
"In my house." She replied. "Trying to keep my parents from fighting." Lincoln gasped, gripped the phone tighter and as they springed in a crowd of females, with the occasional male, and said quickly and quietly.

"Stella, whatever you do, don't go outside. Everyone who's under this creep's spell, has been outside!" He checked the crowd for Stella's Mom, but no sign of her. "Where was your mom a minute ago?"

"Outside tending to the plants!" Stella gasped, "Alright, I'll stay inside. Just….try to fix this ASAP. I really don't want any permanent damage from this creep."

"I'll try." he promised, and hung up. He realized they were gathering at the tallest building in Royal Woods, the 'perch' of the school's system's mascot. Obviously, that wasn't what it was made for, but that was essentially what it became over the years. Images of a rooster nesting next to a kangaroo, next to a squirrel. Normally they'd be standing tall and proud, but the winds were so strong today he suspected that's why everyone in town could smell it, as the .

"There he is!" Chloe swooned, pointed to a guy. "Isn't he amazing?" The guy...was Clyde! Honestly….looking mostly the same except with more chiseled features, and stronger and tighter muscles. As if someone had taken Clyde, the dorky kid, and turned him into a strong hero, but hadn't bothered to change the outfit for some reason.

"CLYDE!" Lincoln shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN NOW!" Chloe gasped, and Lincoln shouted louder when he saw Luna and Sam fighting somewhere. "THIS IS JUST WRONG!"

"That can't be Clyde!" Chole exclaimed, eyeing Lincoln as if he had just said the sun exploded and they had eight minutes left to live. "He's so much more…" her expression turned dreamy. "handsome." Lincoln rolled his eyes, as L'Amour floated down, and all the girls (And boys) screamed.

L'Amour pushed out his hands, and Lincoln said. "Clyde this is wrong! You can't just force people to love you!" he laughed, and the whole audience swooned. He felt his stomach churning like the deepest depths of the ocean seeing Luna and Sam do it, before fighting over who could get a better view.

"Maybe you can't, but I can do whatever I want." That one comment made his blood boil like lava. You can't make someone love you, as feelings are feelings, and you can't change it. "Take him away!" He felt hands grab him, and with horror and anger he recognized Chole, Girl Jordan, Penelope, Renee, and even Mollie.

"What's gotten into you?!" He demanded, struggling in their grasp. "You're dragging me out like I'm some sort of monster!" They looked at each other, and Mollie said.

"Sorry Lincoln" she said, sounding more awkward than sorry. "but….well...boss's orders. But I still plan on beating you in that cannonball contest later!" With that they threw him out, and he called Stella back.

"Well. Clyde got akumatized, and reasoning with him failed. The grossest part? I saw Luna and her girlfriend _fighting_ each other over who could get to him first." he stuck his tongue out."EW!"

"That's ok, I think I figured out how it works." Stella said, her voice somewhat distorted. "I think it runs on smell, as I've seen girls leave their houses, and immediately fall in love with him. I also called some friends of mine, and one of them has been indoors this whole time, not even knowing all this craziness was happening. So I covered my own nose with a few napkins, and a paperclip. "

"Did it work?" he asked anxiously, observing L'Amour do some….stuff. Nothing bad, except he was busy posing, and giving looks that really don't belong on an eleven year old's face."I mean, if it did you wouldn't be talking to me if you tested it."

"That's why I was about to call you." She said, a note of apprehension in her voice. Like a singer about to do their debut performance. "I wanted to let you know in case I fail, and become as love sick as my mom. Alright, here I go…" Lincoln could hear her gather her courage. He heard the door creek, and…. "I'm not in love with the creep, and I can't smell anything."

"Whoo hoo!" Lincoln said, "Sweet. Stella, you go cover as many noses as you can. I'm going to…..call my sisters!" he said, mentally face palming himself. Lucy said they all knew, so she probably knew.

From her chuckle, it seemed she did. "Relax, everyone who so much as spends a little time with you knows the truth. And Hawk Moth is stupid so…."

"Just cover for me please. Not everyone knows." Lincoln begged, "And right now, you're the only one I can trust as it seems to be affecting males as well."

"I think I know why." She noted, "Some men are genuinely attracted to other men. And I think it makes them susceptible." Lincoln groaned. "As for the females...I believe it's so strong, that no matter what...you're making an exception."

Lincoln sighed, looked at his orange bands he had for his akuma thing. "Great. I gotta go. Good luck Stella and thanks for your help!"

"No problem. You just stop this creep before my mom proposes to him." Lincoln shuddered at the thought, as he heard Stella click off.

"Fluush Deal the Ace in!" he became Ace Savvy, and he unleashed a card, and flew over the heads of all the females who weren't indoors or covering their noses. "Alright L'Amour! Time to stop!"

"Get him!" L'Amour shouted, holding Chloe's hand. "Not you darling, you can stay." Ace threw some cards, but females jumped up to block, and everytime he leaned in for a close attack, Chloe would attack. And say what you want about not hitting a girl and how sexist that is, but she always either took him by surprise, or let someone else take him by surprise, forcing him to retreat. Ranged? Forget it! They rather die than let Ace lay one finger on their precious L'Amour. After several minutes he was forced to retreat and went back.

He really wished he had help now, but all of his sisters were likely under his control, and even then it was way too risky! After several minutes of thinking, suddenly, drops of water fell down, looking, he saw a robot with a sprinkler. It wasn't large, about his height, wearing a large 'backpack' of a water tank. It was rather square like, with a visor over the 'body' area, with two blasters for arms. It was about two Flips wide, and he spotted three shapes driving it from behind the window. He then got a text message from Stella:

Stella: Got backup, hope you don't mind.

 _I certainly don't_ he thought, as he realized why the water was being sprayed. To numb the scent, behind the wheel he saw Lisa, with Darcy and David. Lisa was driving, and her two friends each had control of a sprayer. David's was small and precise, but powerful. While Darcy's was large and wide reaching, but lacking the power. He guessed Stella found them somewhere nearby.

"You dare defy me?!" L'Amour roared, and Chloe gave a hurt look seeing her BFF Emma among the crowd. They were holding tennis rackets and baseball bats, but they held it like a second fist, a backup. There were just as many boys as there were girls. They glared at the army, but not with malice or rage, but with determination. They were here to distract.

Texting a quick thanks to Stella, he lunged forward, L'Amour tried to spray them all, but the combination of nose coverings, and water rendered the point moot. Thanks to the distraction, more of his cards hit, and Chloe couldn't block them all. Then she got blasted by a spray of water from David, and he could see that Lisa was moving so they could keep spraying.

That gave him the opening, so he lunged forward, and tackled L'Amour, and punched him, who punched him back. As the two tangled, he managed to steal the rose, and destroyed it, and caught the butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly," The white one flew away, and the remaining girls and males who had joined cheered. "Miraculous Ace!" Aces whipped away everything, and the love sick girls returned to normal, all glaring at Clyde.

"Oh ho," he said, getting up and looking around. He visibly shrank like a turtle and there shell. "I did something terrible didn't I?" he didn't get a chance to answer, as he got chased by all of them. Ace couldn't help, as his countdown had begun, and honestly...when he saw his sisters as part of the crowd, he did deserve it a little. So he flew away, "Fluush, Deal Ace Out!" he turned back to normal, and chased them down. "HOLD IT!" He bellowed, "Don't blame him, he would've never done this if it wasn't for Hawk Moth!"

"Yeath Bra? But he made me cheat on Sam!" Luna shouted, raising her fist. "He needs to pay!" they all agreed, and Lincoln sighed. He knew that look anywhere, there was no stopping them.

"Then blame Hawk Moth, channel all your anger on him, not on this innocent boy. How would you feel if all you wanted was love, but you made others cheat without even remembering?" That got some of them, and they left with a huff. Others however, such as Stella's mom weren't so easily convinced about that. "How about this then?"

Later, Clyde was in a dunking tank, being slammed by tomatoes, that weren't even hitting the target. He had to admit, better than being beaten up. But the second part? His heart stopped, as did his breath. He'd rather be beaten up over. At least physical pain would go away, and you could take pain medicine for. Emotional pain, as Doctor Lopez said, was an entirely different playing field. He got down from the dunking tank, cleaning his body thoroughly, and then walked up to Chloe.

"Hey Clyde." she said, tapping her foot against the floor. "Can you please tell me why you ran off on me like that? And then got akumatized?"

He sighed, his heart speeding up. "The truth was….I...wanted...to…" He gulped, "A-ask you i-if y-you w-w-wanted to go on a d-d-date with me?" Chloe froze, and so did his heart. "I-it's ok to say no!" Clyde added quickly. "I'm not going to get akumatized….again."

"I just... never had a guy ask me out before." Chloe said, looking firmly at the ground below. "And...as long as nothing serious or really...romantic happens….I wouldn't mind trying it out." she then looked back up at him. "Because the truth Clyde? Do you know the truth?" They say that it feels like your heart is being squeezed. That would be incorrect. His lungs were being squeezed, squeezing all the air out of them. His heart just happened to be there. "I like you to."

Clyde's face lit up, and he shouted. "YES!" To the sky, earning glares from everyone nearby. "But first..." he said sheepishly, shrinking again. "I think I'm going to lay low for a while."

Chloe pulled out a recipe book that was old, it was stitched together with no spine, and felt like it was made of fabric. and said. "Want to try baking something? I found this book in my grandfather's old closet."

"Let's do this!" Clyde said, and they ran off to his house.

"I just have one question." Lincoln said, watching the scene as the two kids dashed to Clyde's house. "How'd you get so much backup so fast? I mean, I appreciate it, and I'm certainly not complaining, but I'm still curious."

"Mass text," Stella shrugged. "along with a map, and an explanation that you need to block your nose." she then looked him in the eye. "And I really think Ace could use some help. Guarding one town is a lot of work."

"Trust me." He replied, a heaviness in his heart. "Ace wishes he knew how to."


	4. Episode 4: Mudslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola breaks a promise, and Lana decides to be the muddy hand of promises. Hawk Moth happily lends a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also from MariotheKing, but digging through the history of the page, I found that MysterionCHAOS also deserves some credit for editing the page, along with some additional guests. So everything that's after Lana gets akumatized and goes after Lola is me, anything before hand is them. Also, thanks for the review Omni Spectator, means a lot!

"I have to admit, getting our nails and hair done wasn't as bad as I thought." Lana remarked, looking at the photo Lola demanded they take after it was done. Their hairs were styled into curls, and their nails were pink and blue respectively. They even got it for free! "But everything seems better on a birthday."

"I couldn't agree more." Lola said, a warm and genuine smile on her face "Even if mud puddles are my mortal enemy, may-haps they'll go easy on a princess on her birthday."

Once they entered the park, they saw it. The muddle puddle was twice as big as them. Lana didn't hesitate for a second, and why would she? Leaping in like Lincoln would a cannonball, the mud splashed around to Lana's delight, while Lola just tried not to get dirty.

"Lola?!" _Dang it!_ Lola turned her head, and saw Roxane, Lindsey, and some others. _There wondering why I'm hanging out with a filthy hooligan!_ Lola panicked. _Especially since most of them don't know me that well! Lindsay trying to ruin my reputation!_

"I have never seen this uncouth swine before in my life!" She declared Roxane's eyes narrowed, having seen Lana at almost every pageant Lola went to. Lana's on the other hand, widened, as it was clear that disbelief was filling her soul like a teacup.

"Want to come to tea with us?" One of the other contestants asked. "We're having it at the Girl Store!" Lola hesitated, she didn't want to break a promise, especially a twin promise. But at the same time, Lindsay would undeniably twist it into something evil, or a way to ruin her reputation.

"S-sure." She said, planting a fake smile on her face. Lana's jaw dropped, almost into the mud, before she snapped it shut to yell:

"You can't just do this on our birthday!" Lana pleaded as Lola walked away. "You're not going to break our promise are you?" that wasn't yelling, that was just sadness. Like a gown for a princess's wedding, that was never worn due to the princesses untimely demise. But then she turned angry, like a prince against a villain who stole his true love. "That's breaking our deal!" Lola simply ignored her, as Lana continued to protest. Finally, the cries died as she was out of earshot.

"Ahh. Despair at a promise being broken...on one's birthday no less." Hawk Moth said, akumatized a butterfly. "Fly away my little butterfly, and evilize her!"

Lana stared at the photo, and thought. _S-she promised. Leni told us to never break a promise, otherwise you're as bad as that really mean bully._

A glowing black butterfly flew into her photograph, and Hawk Moth's voice spoke. "Mudslinger, did your twin break her promise?"

"Yeath." Lana agreed sadly, looking at the photo. She had done her thing, why couldn't she do it for her? Who cared what some prissy sissies thought?

"Well, from now on, no one will _dare_ break a promise made to you." Hawk Moth declared. "I give you the power of mud...to make her pay. All you have to do is do me a favor, when the time is right."

"Yes Hawk Moth," She said as a purple goo enveloped her.

* * *

"No worries Mom, I said I'd help you make it up to dad." Stella said, reassuring her mother, before feeling something warm enveloping her. "AHH!" she screamed when she realized what it was. "WHAT IS THIS MUD?!" Her mother then began wacking at it desperately, like a fly in a fly trap.

"A PROMISE?!" It roared, in an oddly familiar voice. "I WANT THAT PROMISE!" and next thing they knew, Stella was being consumed by it along with her mother.

* * *

Lola was busy doing a surprisingly friendly tea with Lindsey Sweetwater, extra sweet even, no poison. _But it's a trick! After all, why else would she be this nice to me?_ But strangely, something warm yet wet was moving around her. And when she looked down, she screamed at what she saw. A GROSS and ICKY mud wave began to envelope her then she screamed some more. "MUD!"

"LOLA!" the mud shouted, revealing Lana's sky blue eyes. "YOU BROKE A PROMISE! MUDSLINGER MAD!" _oh ho._ It was already kind of large, and EW! WAS IT SOLID?!

"LANA!" Lola shouted, running away. She quickly texted her big brother, and ducked into the vents system. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She ran through the vents, dodging and kicking at the mud. "I GOT LOADS OF PROMISES!" Lola ducked her head as some mud went over her head, so she quickly kicked down, and exited the vents….in Leni's work room.

"RUN!" She bellowed, as Mudslinger charged down, and began getting mud everywhere, and for some reason absorbing the half-off scales signs. Lola felt Leni grab her, stuff her in her purse, and run.

As cramped as it was, she had to admit it was really smart, as long as she never opened it, and Lola didn't move, no one would suspect a thing. "ACE SAVVY!" Mudslinger roared, "YOU MUST'VE MADE TONS OF PROMISES! I WANT THEM ALL!"

Lola hitched a breath, and she could tell by the sounds Leni was escaping the area, and her heart pounded. She knew why Lana was so mad, she knew it, and she couldn't help but regret it. Why couldn't she be the angry force and just chase them off? Not enrage her twin so much.

How come? Why? Why wasn't she a better thinker? Suddenly, she was taken out of the bag by Lenu, showing her to Dana. "Wow. Nice job Leni!"

"Thanks," Leni said stuffing her back in. "I just need to keep her in there, until Ace Schamncy saves Lana." Lola rolled her eyes, but didn't move, instead listening carefully for:

"PROMISE?!" She could hear glass breaking, and heard screaming, very glad to be protected by Leni's purse. Then wondered how the heck Leni could carry around sixty pounds on one shoulder with no issues. _Don't forget all these clothes!_ Lola thought, before realizing that Leni wasn't moving.

"Get back!" Ace shouted, and she heard a ton of slashing, and heard more breaking, and Lola began pushing at the purse. "Move it civilians!"

"LENI!" Lola shouted, trying to get up, before kicking her, then sighed she realized it was the wrong side. She turned around. "MOVE IT!"

"I can't! I'm not leaving Becky!" Leni said, and the purse was now danling at a somewhat odd angle. "Come on! Film footage is not worth it!"

"Yes it is!" A teenanger, probably Becky said, "Worse case scenario, I die and he revives me!" Lola face palmed, what a dimwit. She knew from exterpince, dying, or at least becoming a vampire hurt like no tomorrow...cause you weren't supposed to have a tomorrow.

Then again, she did hear that Becky was part of the resistance, fighting off the vampiress, sp maybe she didn't know. As Lola listened, she heard a lot of sloshes, then a disgusting amount of sloshing, then gasps, but then they were running. _Great. Now we're following them._

"WHERE IS LOLA THE PROMISE BREAKER?!" Mudslinger roared, "I KNOW SHE'S AROUND HERE! I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS ACE SAVVY!" _LINKY!_ Lola thought, _I have to do something…_ she quickly searched her gown, and Leni's bag, and found what she needed in Leni's bag, an Anti-mud spray, patented.

 _Thanks Lisa._ Lola thought, shaking it. "HEY! MUDSLINGER!" Lola yelled, going on her back, heels aimed and can aimed. "COME AND GET ME!"

"LOLA!" Leni shouted, grabbing the purse, and earning a gasp from Becky. "Don't speak! You're going to get Mudslinger's attention!"

"You hid your sister in your purse?!" Becky exclaimed. "I don't know if I should be horrified, impressed, or very impressed. How'd you think of something so smart, and how the heck have you been carrying her like nothing?"

"There!" Hawk Moth shouted. "Your prey is hidden away in that woman's purse! Go get her if you are so desperate to get her, and _then_ fulfill my part of the deal."

"LOLA!" Mudslinger yelled, charging at them. Lola heard Leni scream, and wanted to bust out and help her, or….just bust out and run. But she needed a point blank shot.

"Becky move!" Leni demanded, and Lola could feel the purse swinging around. "If not for yourself, how would your siblings react if they knew?" _that_ got her moving, and they began running.

 _Come on Lola!_ Lola yelled at herself. _Why are you being such a coward?!_ She wondered, before sticking out her tongue, as mud was clearly all around, Leni's screams grew, and then died out. _I'm so sorry Leni._ Lola thought, _I won't make you do something for me to save the day for you._

"LOLA!" Mudslinger yelled, zipping it open, and Lola sprayed. As she suspected, Mudslinger's head was hit point blank, and Lola promptly sprayed further down, the mud stopped caking, and began hardening into dirt. Lola kept spraying the head however, and soon it was dry and solid, the rest of the mud following suit.

After the can was used up, the monster sprang to life, struggling against the cracks, before seeming to be struggling as something burst through the mud, and pulled the purse away. She gasped when she saw it was Ace Savvy. "Mud's not keeping me down!" he declared, but he was panting as if he had just run a marathon, in the rain. The mud monster forced it's free head against the cakey prison she had gotten. Ace however punched into the monster, and fished something out before breaking it into pieces.

"Time to de-evilize!" He threw a card and captured the butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." he then threw it up. "Miraculous Ace!"

"Well, that was annoying," Hawk Moth groaned, slamming his hand to his face. "A six to seven year old derailing my plans just why? How? What did I ever do to deserve this? And most importantly, do I know this kid?"

"Fluush, please!" Lincoln begged, "Tell me how I can have more so that I'm not getting my butt kicked every time!" Fluush sighed, and replied with.

"You're the ace, it will appear when it's time. After all, you always have to have an ace up your sleeve." Lincoln groaned, "It will come when time."

"Well it better be soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you some context, the characters live in a bit of a time warp. Things like birthdays do presently age them up, but they can have multiple 'years' without having one. Sometimes a character will refer to a 'real year' or a 'biological year' referencing a year when they can sense that there being permanently aged up. Kind of like how the Louds can have three April fools, but only age up once they get to season 5. And no worries. an explanation will be provided for why it's like that...later.
> 
> Also, fair warning some relationships that'll show up definitely aren't cannon, but 1. Screw cannon, this is an AU. And 2. I like them, and while it starts of as an adaptation of various stories, as it goes on, you'll see it becomes more of my own AU.


	5. Episode 5: Fowl Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace finds out that apparently couch potatoes can be powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, episode 5. As always, MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS and some guests are responsible for everything up to them getting dumped into the dome and her challenging them to a game. Everything afterwards is me. Nothing more to say except, enjoy!

It was the third game of the season, down to the final point. If they didn't get this point, it was all over. It was tied, and Lynn was rolling the ball in field hockey, but at every swing attempt, the player blocked, while taunting her. "That's the best you can do?" "Ha ha ha! My little sissy does better than you!" "Lyuunder Lunner Tuna dinner!"

"ARGH!" Lynn shouted, ramming into the guy, _hard_ , and he slammed against the ground and scoring the winning goal. Lynn's heart soared to the clouds. "YEATH! LYNNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!"

"DISQUALIFIED!" _oh ho_. She turned to the referee, who was glaring daggers at her, from the kid she had ramed. "YOU DAMAGED HIS SPINE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"Seriously Lynn?" Lynn heard her teammates say. "That's so uncool." Her heart sank, she didn't want to damage his spine, which was more damage than she'd ever done to anyone-minius the time she accidentally broke Lincoln's neck thanks to Lisa but that's another story-but he had it coming! She didn't mind the blocking, that was part of the game. Taunting was out of left field however, he deserved an injury!

"YOUR OFF THE TEAM!" The coach shouted, Lynn felt the ever burning fire in her heart burn brighter, it wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR! IT WASN'T FAIR! _IT WASN'T FAIR!_ IT WASN'T FAIR! IT WASN'T FAIR!

Storming home, Lynn kicked open the door, glared at Lola enough for her to scram. She sat down in a huff, and angrily flipped between channels. _IT WASN'T FAIR!_ Ringing in her head like her alarm clock. _How come he's so upset about that? People get broken limbs all the time!_

"Ahh, a poor sport. Who was kicked off for rough housing. Ideal prey for my akuma." Hawk Moth sneered, akumatized a butterfly. Hawk Moth was a man wearing a skin tight suit in the shape of a butterfly, in purple color schemes. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize this poor spoilt! HA ha ha!"

 _IT WASN'T FAIR!_ Lynn growled, when an Akuma went into the remote she had in her hand. "Hello Fowl Ball, I'm giving you the power to get revenge on your teammates. I only ask for one thing in return, when the time is right."

"Yes Hawk Moth." Lynn said, a goop covering her. What remained, was….Lynn...with a remote for an arm/hand...and various sports balls for her head along with a sports uniform. Currently a basketball head, and she selected fast forward on herself, and dashed away.

* * *

"HELP!" Lincoln looked up, and saw one heck of a sports stadium. It had a dome that seemed to touch the sky, and was as wide as Royal Woods, some forest and even some freeway. The dome was long and looked circular, sort of like a baseball field, but longer and bigger, with the ceiling made of glass.

"Dang." Fluush said with a whistle, staring at the large dome. "Some sport fanatics are rather upset." he turned to Lincoln. "But we need to shut it down."

"Fluush, Deal the Ace in!" he said, riding a card, before suddenly teleporting in somewhere. Next to a bunch of girls and boys, sitting on top of a basketball hoop, was Lynn wearing a sports uniform. One of her arms was now a remote, with a basketball head.

"So Ace, ya think you can beat Fowl Ball?" _Seriously? Is this another I-lost-a-game-so-now-I'm-going-to-rage-about-it-but-this-time-I-got-akumatized-as-well incident?_ Act wondered, looking around. The inside of the dome was a bunch of grass with two nets on either side of it, with basketball hoops on the other opposite sides. And on the top of the basketball hoop, was Fowl Ball.

"Lynn?" One of her teammates asked. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to break our spines as well?" _Spine?!_ Ace thought and panicked. _Lynn, what did you do?_

"I'm not Lynn," The akuma said. "I'm Fowl Ball! And it's Fowl, with a w, not an u. F-o-w-l. Now then." Then, despite not having a mouth she threw back her head and laughed "Ha ha ha!" Fowl Ball laughed, "No. I just want to see if you can survive what I do on a daily basis." she clicked the remote, as if the remote was a part of herself, and buzzsaws began moving around the dome, then spiked balls hung around like balloons, then arrows started firing from nowhere. "Welcome to the game of survival! To win, you have to get to me. Get hit, or killed, you lose! If you win, you get my akuma. If I win, I get your miraculous. Sounds good no?"

"Well-" One of her teammates tried to speak up, only for her to duck as an arrow flew over her head. "We don't even have miraculouses!"

"I know." Fowl Ball said, lounging on the hoop with some popcorn. "So how about if you lose, you'll become my personal team? Sounds good? Too late, already agreed."

"Everyone, stay here." Ace ordered, summoning a card to lift them into the sky, but Fowl Ball simply pointed at them with her remote hand, and more arrows fired, then tennis balls, as her head swapped to that of a soccer ball.

"Let's play!" she then clicked again, and they were in a soccer goal, on the other side of the field. And opposite of them, were a bunch of robots. Big blocky bots that looked like some kid had made them out of blocks. Ace summoned his own card, before using some cards to make a box to protect the civilians. Ace flew over the buzz saws, but the arrows flew after him, and his cards were ineffective, as he was struck. "Awww...the Ace has lost already!" the robots seemed to be clapping with their big metal hands.

"Perfect." Hawk Moth said, deciding after Mudslinger to watch the whole thing like a movie. "Well down Fowl Ball. Now take his miraculous."

"ANGH!" she replied, making a buzzer sound. "You don't take rewards until the games are over." Hawk Moth sighed, but didn't push her. After all, he was indeed having fun seeing the hero struggle.

Ace meanwhile, whispered his secret power: "Ace up my sleeve!" nothing happened, what on earth was it supposed to do? So instead he summoned cards to each hand, and threw them in all directions, making a small shield that quickly closed in on him, but gave him enough time to make a new card to ride, to dash out.

He then saw the box was under attack, and slipped in, grabbed the team members, and shouted: "Duck!" they collectively ducked under an arrow, and bailed. The robots were running across the field, but the chain saw and arrows affected them just as much as it was affecting Ace and the civilians.

"How are you going to defeat her?" Margo asked, "She's not-" a spiky balloon nearby exploded, and his heart jumped as if it was ducking for cover, sending them sprawling onto the ground, where Ace attempted to catch them on a card, but the card fell down due to the arrows and shrapnel, he then shoved them all to the side to dodge a wayward chainsaw, as more of the robots blew up, the echoes sounding as if they were in his own head. With his heart thumping so hard he wondered if it would escape his ribcage.

Fowl Ball snarled, and her face furiously shifted to that of a football. "That's it! Enough dodging! I'm taking you on myself!" Fowl Ball jumped off of her 'throne' and lunged forward to tackle him, arrows pelting him all the while, then they began hitting the spiky balloons, causing them to explode, sending out waves of arrows and shrapnel in the ensuing blast. _That's it!_ Ace thought, as the robots with their largeness got hit, while the civilians mostly covered for each other, though some sadly seemed a bit limp. _I need to lure her into hand to hand combat!_

"Why don't you stop playing with all these toys?" he challenged, barely dodging all the ensuing explosion explosions, his heart thumping so hard in his chest he swore it was trying to jump out of it. "After all, face me like a man!" Fowl Ball snorted, and clicked a button on her remote. All the arrows, buzz saws, balloons, robots, all of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Fine, but no take backsies." She replied with a vicious grin, and Ace was surprised at how easy it was to lure her into that. She lunged forward, and Ace Savvy lowered himself in preparation. After a few solid minutes of her charging, she was right on him and she then attempted to land a jaw punch, but he dodged and the two traded punches and kicks for a bit, and for a split second, Ace was a little kid, playing with Lynn before the 'training' became much more one sided.

She would attack, and he wouldn't block, but attack back, she'd dodge, before striking back. He'd dodge that, and receive a second punch to the gut. But then, he was back when instead of her usual hesitation, enough for him to strike back, she struck his family jewels.

Somewhere far away, Hawk Moth winced, feeling the pain as well. _Maybe_ he should tell his akumas to lay off of the crotch attacks, especially on boys.

Ace fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. But Fowl Ball kicked his chest, sending a throbbing wave of pain, and kicking his heart into his throat. Then she held down his throat with her remote arm. Ace acted fast, grabbing it, and snapping it in two. Fowl Ball collapsed, and he soon did his traditional: "Miraculous Ace!"

* * *

Lynn nervously stared at her coach, she knew she was in more trouble than ever, kidnapping her teammates like that, and almost killing Ace Savvy! _Almost killing my brother._ She shuttered at that thought, and promised herself that Hawk Moth was going down. No questions asked...at all.

"Lynn Loud Jr." The Coach said, holding a clipboard. "We are willing to overlook what you did akumatized, but you're banned from field hockey until further notice. And you or your parents have to pay his hospital bills."

"That's fair." Lynn sighed, "I did do damage to his spine." looking firmly down at the tiled floor, thinking. _At least I still have all my other sports._

"However" the coach said, and it felt like she was deliberately stretching it out. "for your other sports." _Me and my big mouth!_ "If you get even a yellow card, you're going to be kicked off. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lynn said, saluting and straightening her back, basically what she did whenever Lori was in charge. "Thanks for not kicking me off of all my sports team!"

"Don't think much of it." The Coach sneered, slapping down the clipboard. "I only did so to avoid another akumatized mess. I'm not an idiot."

"Well I'll take it!" Lynn said, a smile coming to her face. "Thank you so much! And…" she fell quiet. "I promise next time a kid dose that, I'll just...not damage his spine?"

"You better." The Coach said, giving one heck of a glare that Lynn swore could slice boulders. "You can actually do one better, and not attack him." she then blew her whistle. "DISMISSED!"


	6. Episode 6: Mimica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni finds out the hard way that some people don't appreciate nature beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as usual, MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she says "Now we'll see who doesn't have the right look." Everything afterwards is me, and the next episode will fittingly enough, be about love.

"My finest dress?" She asked, wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, but the ends of it were creamy blonde, to match her hair."Check. My bestest earrings?" her earrings were her traditional red ones that were crescent shaped, but tinted blue to match the tins of cream on her dress. "Check." She headed down to the studio, hoping to be on Sixteen and a half magazine, it would be a dream come true!

But as she came, she noticed everyone was dressed in flashy clothing that didn't even match there...anything. Their lips were way too red, their skin too flawless, and it was clear they were rather ritch. Swallowing, she went in line. "Good luck." She said to the person in front of her, who hissed at her like Lucy would.

 _I didn't know that Lucy was in this competition._ She thought, "You're just wasting your time." Said another girl, this one behind Leni. "The Judges will never be impressed by your pathetic looks!" Leni swallowed, and slowly the line passed, and eventually...it was her turn.

She went in, and a surge of confidence welled through her, and she pulled off her best poses, knowing she could and would get it. But despite her performance, the judges didn't move her eyes or lips. "You don't have the right look." One of them said, Leni opened her mouth to protest, and they said: "Security!"

"HA ha ha ha ha!" Leni heard the pack of hysterical laughter like a pack of hyenas, as she was thrown out, as she was thrown out. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" They continued, pointing and taking pictures of it as she ran home, tears streaming down her cheeks, once there she locked herself in her room.

"Ahhh. A beautiful soul crushed by the plastic beauty of the world. Ideal prey for my akuma." Hawk Moth said, sending his eout. "Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

* * *

Lori growled, of course Leni did _both_ locks. The electrical security code _and_ the normal lock! The lock Lori kept the key for under her bed, in _her room!_ "Leni!" she called out knocking on the door, and Leni must've heard her as her cries stopped. "It's ok...you win some you lose some. And I promise you, there will be other chances."

"Yes Hawk Moth." Leni replied, _HAWK MOTH?!_ Lori jumped away from the door like it was on fire, and a second later, it burst open...showing…..the messiest mess of colors Lori had ever seen. The eyes were rainbow colored, like color wheels, which would've looked nice….if the offit wasn't such a mess. The laces were orange, but the shoes were pink high heels, with swampy blue tights, a bright green skirt, swamp green _skin_ , long, sharp, yellow nails, ugly purple earrings, and a dark blue dress that clashed with...everything. The only part of her that even _seemed_ like Leni, were her white sunglasses.

"Leni-" Lori said, only for Leni to blast Lori, turning her into an exact copy, same dark blue dress, same high heels, same ungly purple earrings, everything. _Why would I need shoelaces in_ high heels?! Lori wondered.

"Now we'll see who doesn't have the right look." The culprit declared, readjusting her sunglasses. "Also, I'm Mimica." she then promptly kicked down some doors, showing Lisa in her nap, and zapping her. _Oh ho._ Lori thought, as Leni skipped down the stairs. Lori quickly-as fast as the nails would allow-and sent a text.

* * *

Lincoln meanwhile, was helping Clyde and Chloe on their first date, a simple walk around the commercial district. Not much of a date, but Lincoln still 'helped' by letting them have private moments.

Ding! What could that mean? He checked, then groaned. Dang it. Why do these things always happen when he's having a good day? He hid inside a bush, and after a quick surroundings check said quietly: "Fluush, Deal the Ace in!"

Now as Ace, he flew on his card to his house, before doubling back when he spotted what had to be Mimica, it was so ridiculous! Swamp green skin, with orange laces on pink high heels-who the fudge even wears laces on heels?-a dark blue dress, long yellow nails, dark purple earrings, but in an ugly shade. As he lunged down, Mimca reacted with happiness. That was odd, but maybe one would finally actually let him de-akumatize her. "Ace Savvy!" she said, and he halted his card at the tone. "It's me! Renee!" _Dang it._ He put his card away. _How am I supposed to track her down?_ "Mimica is that way!" she pointed in a certain direction.

"Thanks!" He said, flying his card forward. Soon, he saw Mimca, turning other people into Mimca. It was at the park, where most of their siblings were today. Normally, today would be a beautiful day, with the sun shining and the grass bright green, not a cloud in the sky. "Leni!" He shouted, forcing the akuma to turn around and face him. "Stop!"

"Whose Leni?" The akuma asked, her face scrunching up. "Can I turn her?" He mentally face palmed at her remark.

* * *

 _Is she being stupid or stubborn?_ Hawk Moth asked, as he watched Ace seem to mentally facepalm as well. _She is certainly very….interesting._ "Mimica, stop the small talk and turn him already!"

* * *

"You'd look a thousand times better as me!" She said, laughing as she threw her head back. _Yep._ Ace thought, his shoulders slumping as she adjusted her sunglasses. _Leni's not there._

He threw some cards at her sunglasses, but quick, small blasts of colorless rays denigrate them. _How come they never go down in one freaking shot?!_ He mentally roared. _It's always some big climatic battle._ Sighing, he dodged her blasts, before she laughed her head off, and began spinning while blasting. Twirling around and around like a ballerina dancing on a merry go round. Ace Savvy ducked behind a small building, realizing what she was doing, as the beams hit everything they could, and going through windows, causing her little army of doppelgangers to grow.

 _Like I said, never a one shot._ Threw forward some cards, but the beams simply blasted them away. _Curses._ As suspected, soon she also began moving, still spinning around like a ballerina. A color tornado that was untouchable, and was but a blur of colors. "GET HER!" he turned, and saw a group of already turned civilians charging, the beams that hit didn't affect them thanks to already being turned.

"Get away from me!" Mimica jumped high into the air, as though she suddenly had coiled springs under her feet, and landed on a house. "WHERE ARE THOSE JUDGES?!" She roared, her head drawn back like a wolf in a howl, her voice joining the sky like a howl, just far less majestic. She then jumped off, Ace Savvy followed her, realizing what he had to do.

"Excuse me." He said, in the most polite tone he could muster, calling the judges through one of his cards. "Did you by any chance thoroughly enrage, humiliate, insult or all of the above anyone today?"

"No." the man said, sounding like one of those stereotypically snobby guys. "Sorry Ace, but we're innocent." _I don't think so. Losing on it's own would probably not upset Leni this much._ "I mean we did kick some girls out, but that's it."

Ace sighed, and said. "Hang on. Where are you?" After being told, he flew over to the station as fast as he could. He then grabbed them, told them his plan, they agreed to play along, and flew to the news area where the morning reports were done, and the weather reports. Naturally, the news crew was there, and there were passwords on everything. They then flew a few other places before going to find the news team. The team was hanging out near town hall, and as luck would have it, were already booting up the camera. "Hey Mimica!" Ace shouted."I'm sure you want vengeance no? Well I have them all right here!"

"Yeath, you can change us." one of the judges said, in a rather bored tone. Each of them were bound by their wrists with rope. "We won't fight it." Ace Savvy sighed at their acting and got into position.

One of the copies gave him a look. "Is this going to work?" She asked, in a hushed whisper. Apparently she had the same idea, and from her hushed but authoritarian tone, along with her slightly narrowed eyes made him guess it was Lori.

"It better work!" One said in an exaggerated voice along with rather animated actions. From the body language surrounding him, his other sisters were there as well, all transformed, having caught on somehow, minius Lily who was at daycare. The one who had just spoken was probably Lola.

Ace sighed, and was about to answer when Mimica burst through the doors, and did a slow happy apportch. Humming like a little girl dancing through the park, trying to pick which flower to pick. Which in a way she was, except instead of flowers, she was trying to decide which judge to strike first. "GET HER!" Ace Savvy quickly threw some cards.

As before they swarmed around her, and as before Mimca leapt up, but there was a roof over their heads, and cards flying around her, trying to slice up wherever her akuma was. Making a wall, they forced her into a 'box' of cards suspended in midair, with Ace rushing in, ready to snatch wherever the akuma was. "I'm not going down without a fight!" She moved her sharp heels around in a circle, cutting open the cards, allowing her to escape. _Why are cards so easy to break?!_ He fumed. _What's the point of getting this as a power if it's next to useless?_

Ace loaded up his hands with cards, and flung them at her, this time aiming for the frills of her dress. Cornered amounger her copies, with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, driven only by revenge, the edges of the dress got sliced. Mimica screamed, a shrill, earpericing scream. Ace knew what was going to happen next….he was about to get beaten to a pulp. Thankfully, the other people who were around him seemed to unanimously agree it was hideous enough not to form a mob.

Mimica charged at Ace, but instead of running around and fleeing, he took the charge. And as she was too blinded by rage, she didn't even try to use her power. His heart was pounding hard, and adrenaline was the only thing keeping his lungs pumping, and so he used that moment before the moment could sink in for anyone, and he grabbed the sunglasses right off her head. He then smashed the glasses against the ground breaking them into shards of glass and plastic. He then captured, and purified the akuma. And when he was done with that: "Miraculous ace!"

"Wha?" Leni asked, turned to normal. She was lying down on the floor, looking rather dazed, as she studied the world with the same wide eyes as a newborn. "Why am I in the news studio?" She looked around, her eyes still the same wide eyes of a newborn...anything. For a split second Ace felt a jolt of fear, that she was going to give it away. "Oh, hi Ace Savvy!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come Len-Len," Now fully human and non-mismatched of colors Lori said, picking Leni up by the hand. "We're going home." _and I got to get back to Clyde._ He thought.

* * *

"Hmmm, should I put the akuma in a dress?" Hawk Moth asked, rubbing his chin. "It would be very effective, but," he paused, then shook his head. "No. I have standards."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leni turned, and Lori kept screaming, pointing to someone wearing the ugliest dress Leni had ever seen. Who wears laces on high heels? And that color scheme? That was a fashion nightmare! Though color wheel eyes were both pretty and cool however. But apparently it was on a magazine cover. The 16 and ½ magazine. "HOW DARE THEY!" Lori shouted, her fists balled tightly, and her eyes seemed to be glowing with rage, and Leni swore her hair was moving as if it had a mind of its own.

"I know right!" Leni shouted, not entirely sure what was wrong but agreeing with her about how ugly the dress was, before a small pitch, or pinch. Kind of like a sewing needle, and before she could say 'ow' the world was going dark.

Lisa had knocked both her and Lori out using very powerful sleeping darts, and before picking them up and setting them on there beds, she said. "Not taking that chance."

* * *

"Dang it." Hawk Moth groaned. "The emotions have just vanished!"

* * *

"Ok." Lori growled, sitting upright on her bed, glaring at the little prodigy. "So you knocked us out to stop an akuma?" Lisa nodded shamelessly.

"I still don't get it, who was in the magazine?" Leni asked, holding up the magazine and pointing to it. "She was dressed in a fashion nightmare!"

"That's _you_ Leni." Lisa explained. "You as Mimica." Leni's eyes widened. "I suggest you stop reading that magazine, as they clearly don't care too much about your mental health."

Leni sighed. "But what if they thought it was just some stunt?" she asked in confusion. "After all, the whole akuma thing is rather hard to believe in real life."

Lisa sighed and pinched her nose at her sister. "Fine,"she grumbled.. "I'm not helping you there." she then walked away, and Lori turned her head to Leni.

"She's got a point you know? That's rather heartless of them, and they already caused your akumazation. '' Leni merely shrugged at that statement.

"You don't give up on something you love just because they make one mistake." she then looked at her phone. "Besides, I think it's time for me to do _seven_ teen and a half." Lori gained a smile.

"I'll go ask Mom and Dad!" and she dashed out of the room.


	7. Episode 7: Anti-Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol learns first hand that you shouldn't mess with a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until he starts going around turning all love into hate. Also, happy Chinese new year!

"I can't wait to give you my gift for valentines!" Lori cooed, calling over the phone. "Is Ronnie Anne coming? I know Lincoln would love that!"

Carol however glared holes into the phone, and it's user from behind her alleyway, and waited for just the right time. As if the universe wanted to hand it to her on a silver platter: "Sorry Bobby, I got to go, BRB!" Lori then turned around to run. Carol smirked, and silently as the panther, she walked up to Lori, and swiped the phone from her pocket.

* * *

Bobby looked at the heart shaped brooch Nie Nie had helped him pick out. It was a red heart, with a false ruby in it, glittering like a true ruby, but costing far less. When he got a text from Lori. Curious, he picked it up.

Lori: I'm breaking up with you.

He did a double take at that, his eyes and body moving as if an opponent had struck him in the chest. That...had to be a joke...right?

Bobby: That's not a funny joke.

Lori: It's not a joke.

Bobby gasped. His heart felt like it was made of glass, and fragile and easily breakable as such, and he swiftly typed back on nimble fingers.

Bobby: Wait, you're serious?

Lori: Yes. I hate you.

Bobby: Wait! Please reconsider.

Lori: My mind is made up!

Bobby: What did I do wrong?

Bobby: Please tell me!

Bobby: No! No! Don't leave me like this!

Bobby: I promise to be a better person from now on!

Bobby: Please, give me a second chance!

* * *

Carol saw Bobby collapse in a heap, crying his eyes out like it was more than just his heart that had been broken. Carol moved to comfort him, when an Akuma flew into the heart brooch, and before her eyes Bobby became a red cupid-like creature, with a black 'no' sign over a heart. The heart brooch on his chest. _Oh ho,_ was the last thought she had before an arrow struck her heart.

* * *

Lincoln was chatting with Ronnie Ann, about how cheesy their older siblings' relationship was, and how cheesy Valentines day was in general, when suddenly Ronnie Anne straightened. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look out!" Ronnie Anne shouted, shoving him out of the way of an arrow, fired by an akuma. Lincoln was half surprised, half not-surprised, and fully annoyed. Did Hawk Moth _ever_ take vacations?

To his surprise, Ronnie Anne didn't turn evil, or into some monstrosity against nature like what Spellbinder did. Instead she simply stomped her foot on the ground. Hard. And shouted at the top of her lungs. "I _HATE_ you!" she walked right in his face, snarling like a rabid dog. "I want you deadlier than dead Loud!" But to his surprise, she didn't attack, instead she just stormed off. What was going on? Suddenly, he got a text from one of his sisters'.

Leni: SEND HELP NOW! CRAZY CUPID FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE! EVERYONE ACTS TOTES COLD AND MEAN WHEN ARROWS HIT THEM!

Sighing, he ran into a bathroom and locked himself in a bathroom stall. "Well, it was inevitable." Fluush said, lounging backwards like he was on an invisible couch, his tiny arms holding his head upwards. "And if it makes you feel better, Valentines isn't a real holiday. It's just a commercial excuse, far more than Christmas, which has actual value behind it."

"I know," Lincoln agreed. "but I'm more worried for Lori. She planned on meeting Bobby today, and it's one of the few times they get to meet face to face." he explained as he checked to make sure no one else was around. "Fluush, deal the Ace in!" Flying on a card, he saw that people were throwing away roses, and not acting….nice to each other? It wasn't mean or cold….just...neutral, to some at least. Heck, somehow he even saw Rocky hanging out with Flat Tiree and Papa Wheelie. Though whenever people he knew normally got along, they would yell at each other, shout, and even sometimes try to attack each other.

 _That's weird,_ he soon saw his target...Bobby in a skintight red suit, with large armor-like wings, and a bow and arrow, with a broken heart on his chest, with a black no sign over said broken heart and a heart brooch over that. "Stop Bobby!" He shouted, raising his hand. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Lori broke up with me! That's why!" He shouted, aiming a bow. "If I can't have love, then no one can!" _Yeath no._ Ace immediately thought. _Someone stole her phone._ Bobby launched an arrow at Ace. "And I'm not Bobby, I'm Anti-cupid!" _Fitting, but lame._ Ace Savvy filed his hands with cards, and fired them all at Anti-Cupid, not expecting to win in one blow. This resulted in the arrows predictably stopping the cards, but he sent out even more cards creating a small hurricane of sorts of cards and arrows, with random projectiles of both flying around the town.

In the inevitable confusion, Ace flew away to the bridge where Lori and Bobby were supposed to meet, seeing Lori. He snatched her out of the sky, onto the card, and demanded. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" She replied, holding onto her gift for Bobby. "Someone's been akumatized right?" Ace Savvy nodded. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's been akumatized. He says you broke up with him." Suddenly, a phone was thrown into his hands, and a blonde teenage girl looked up at him.

"You can have it!" she shouted, "I don't know why I stole it, because I did it to steal Bobby from Lori. But he's _so_ stupid, and so _dumb_ , so there!" Naturally, Lori's heart seemed to set her whole body on fire, complete with demonic self-moving hair.

"Calm down!" Ace said, restraining her by the arms. "You can yell at her when she's actually going to be affected by it! For now, let's clear this up."

Lori sat down with a huff, searching through her phone. "Fine Ace. But Carol is so going to pay." Ace searched the area, flying up to get a better view. He then sighed when the area seemed clear and said.

"Just don't get akumatized. I don't feel like dealing with two in one day." He then turned around, and saw Anti-Cupid shooting an arrow at Lori. "Watch out!" he then dodged to the left, and Lori started shouting.

"Listen Bobby!" Ace had to move up to avoid a flurry of arrows, then he had to dive down to avoid getting hit in the head, then left right, zig zag, like a racing game. "I never broke up with you! It was Carol!"

"I'm not Bobby." He said, flapping his dark red wings like a bird. "I'm Anti-cupid, and why would she want to break us up?" he then started firing some more arrows.

Ace moved down low, soaring close to the ground, forcing Anti-Cupid to fly down, and as he was about to fire a point blank arrow, Ace managed to dodge, only for the card to fold under the wind. Quickly, he summoned a second one, as Lori was explaining. "She wanted to steal you from me! She said so herself! I promise Bobby Boo Boo Bear, I'll love you forever, and nothing will ever change that." Somehow, she didn't notice the falling until after the message, and by then a second card had been summoned and they were both on it. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Well if you think you can do better, you do it!" He shouted, as Anti-Cupid flapped his wings, his red eyes staring at Lori carefully.

"Fine! I will!" They immediately did a nosedive, falling downwards at rapid speeds, with them both screaming along the way. Suddenly, Anti-Cupid caught Lori, and said in a stern voice.

"I forgive you, but now Carol must pay!" Ace Savvy meanwhile, slammed into the ground, and shook his head. Having not heard the conversation over his own screaming, he thought that Anti-Cupid kidnapped his sister while he was screaming his head off when he was supposed to be the hero.

He takes it as well as you'd think. He rode angrily on his card, deciding that Anti-Cupid was going to pay, his heart rate spiking to unnatural levels, and he yelled angrily: "Ace up my sleeve!" nothing happened. Why did that always happen? Nonetheless he persisted forward, flying after Anti-Cupid.

"Hold it!" He shouted, catching up to the group. "Let Lori go!" he immediately dropped the act when he saw what Anti-cupid was doing. Aiming at Carol, with Lori taking a selfie as if it was a day in the park or something. "Lori!" He shouted, getting their attention, "What the heck?"

"Oh!" Anti-Cupid said, noticing Ace and turning his head. "Hey Ace Savvy! Can we please get our vengeance on Carol?" It was sickening how he sounded like a little boy asking for permission to eat from the cookie jar after doing a chore around the household. A butterfly mask went around Anti-Cupid's face, and Hawk Moth yelled in Anti-Cupid's face.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hawk Moth snarled. "GET THE MIRACULOUS! OR I'LL REMOVE YOUR POWERS!" To his surprise, his minion talked _back_ to him!

"Keep them. I don't need them to have vengeance. And now that I have my love, I don't feel like ruining anyone else's, but Carol's."

Hawk Moth removed the akuma, throwing a tantrum all the while. "RARRRR! WHY?! CURSE THIS HOLIDAY!"

* * *

Suddenly, Anti Cupid fell down, back to Bobby, and Ace caught him on a card. He then did his whole, "Time to de-evilize! Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ace!" Routine, before asking. "What happened?"

"Love conquers evil." Bobby replied simply, looking at Lori with a meaningful look.

* * *

"So umm…." Lori said awkwardly, giving an awkward smile to her rival as she shuffled her feet and looked down at said feet. "Sorry about totally allowing an akuma to attack you?" her smile widened.

Carol sighed. "I'm more mad about what I did while I was a complete jerk full of hate." She admitted, before giving a stern glare sharp as a thorn. "But don't underestimate me Loud. You may have won the battle, but you have gained an enemy." She then matched off, all regal and poised. But Lori merely shrugged. Carol was never going to be able to do anything to her, so whatever. What was the worst she could do?

"Hey, listen." Carol turned around and saw a handsome Latino boy. "Sorry for attacking you as Anti-Cupid, but you really shouldn't have done that. That was really not cool."

Carol cocked her head curiously at that, like a puppy. "How much do you remember?" she questioned. "About being Anti-Cupid, under Hawk Moth's control."

"Everything," he replied with a shameful shake of his head. "I'm going to go around and see if I can apologize to everyone I remember infecting with my hate."

"Good for you." She said, turning her head around. "I'm going to go see how my siblings are doing."

* * *

"So...sorry about...missing all this." Lincoln said awkwardly, rubbing his head and looking at both Chloe and Clyde. "How'd it go?" They were at the bridge where the whole mess had started, with Clyde and Chloe both smiling at each other.

"We didn't realize how much we meant to each other, until we didn't." Chloe said, a serious frown on her face "I think….I'm willing to give it a chance: BUT." they held their breath. "We're only eleven years old…" Chloe rubbed her arm. "I'm not ready to date date."

Clyde smiled. "That's ok, we are only eleven. And Doctor Lopez says it's never good to rush into things." he looked her dead in the eye. "But." he said firmly. "When we're both ready. Then we can do it. If you want." Chloe smiled back, a small, sweet, tender one.

"Yes….we can." she then frowned, her eyes giving a powerful glean. "Just know this, if you do _anything_ to hurt my family, I'm not going to be happy. They've been through a lot with this."

Clyde nodded. "So has mine." he agreed, as their hands reached out for each other. "So has mine."


	8. Episode 8: Power Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick decides to try something new. Luna vetoes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she finds Mick.

Luna was happily just rocking out, it had been about two days since their last akuma attack, Valentines weekend had been quite hectic. Her favorite Mick Swagger song was playing, but then her door opened, and her little brother Lincoln stopped by. "Hey Luna!" he said with a cheerful smile. "Just dropping in to say hi."

"Hey bro!" Luna said, and the song was getting louder, into its final cords. They threw their hands up, and made the rocker symbol, and Luna pretended to rock on an air guitar. As it continued, they began jumping up and down, before it stopped, and they laughed their heads off. "I can't wait for the concert tonight!" She would have invited Sam, but Sam was spending time with her little brother, and suggested Luna do the same.

Lincoln had been quite happy to accept. "Good news listeners!" The radio said. "You're getting a taste of Mick Swagger's new album!" They perked up, and soon they began as it came on, it was way more….peppy and electronic than normal.

"How could've he sold out like this?!" She exclaimed angrily, as the song continued to go on. Her heart boiled more and more with each note that came out of the speaker. Like a teapot that was whistling, but no one was listening.

"Calm down Luna!" Lincoln said, a small sweat bead on his brow. "M-maybe he's just trying out a new sound? Lots of artists like to experiment from time to time. You included."

"I don't publish them without saying I'm experimenting." Luna argued back. "I learned my lesson. Mick is one of a kind! It must be the record deal's fault! There trying to do to him what they did to me! There making him a cheesy pop star!" she threw a nearby punching glove. "I don't even want to go to the concert anymore."

"But Luna-" Luna grabbed her little brother by the shirt, and threw him out the door. She then went to the said door, and slammed it, locking it as well. She began bitterly strumming her guitar, before she felt a butterfly touch it.

* * *

"Leni!" Lincoln said, barging in. He was rather uninjured, as despite her anger, he actually just hit the floor, no wall. While it was rare to be literally thrown out on purpose, this was the Loud House. It happened all the time accidentally. And Lola conveniently put a pillow there, for some reason. "I need your help now! Luna's in danger of being akumatized, and we have a concert to get to tonight! I need you to open the door!"

Leni nodded, and with her pin, the door was swiftly unlocked. Too late! A hole was in the wall, and Lincoln needed to sneak off. He trusted Leni, but the less he got comfortable transforming in front of others, the better. He ran into the bathroom, accidentally walking in on Lynn, who kicked him out.

So he just ran to his room, slammed it shut, while Leni informed the others. "Fluush, Deal the Ace in!" Once the Ace, he flew out. And it was peaceful? People were frolicing around, and going about their days. _What the heck? Usually they cause mayhem._ He thought for a moment. _The concert!_

He swiftly flew where it was being held, and found a teenanger with a rather spiky purple guitar. She wore white makeup with black eyeliner, her hair spiky as a hedgehog's, her purple shirt with a skull was now black, white a skull that had sharp teeth, her boots now had claws on it, as did her gloves. "How dare you sell out Mick!" she shouted, her voice now echoing and reverbing.

"Luna stop!" Ace shouted, arming himself with cards. "You cannot threaten your idol!" Mick looked through terrified and confused and Ace couldn't blame him.

"Wait, this is Luna?" he asked. "Luna Loud? One of the contestants in the event? Wouldn't-" before he could jump to the obvious conclusion, The Akuma replied.

"I'm not Luna! I'm Power Chord." she stroked her guitar, just for show. "And I need your miraculous!" she struck it again, sending a supersonic wave at Ace Savvy.

He dodged them, and fired back several cards, so she fired back with several laser beams that fried his cards. _You have_ got _to be kidding me!_ Ace noted, sending another wave.

She then strummed really hard, sending him sprawling. "I'll be back Mick, you better have worked on it!" Power Chord then leaned forward, and sent a laser, striking him. "Now take your miraculous." his bracelets were black when transformed, and started to turn red when counting down. In civilian form, they were orange.

* * *

Hawk Moth meanwhile, was gloating like an stereotypical villain, his laugh reverberating slightly off the soundproof walls. "Ha ha ha! Victory has never been so close! Take his Miraculous!"

* * *

Ace smirked, and kicked her point blank in the head. She reeled back, and sent some more sound waves, but Ace simply began firing cards, moving them so they moved sideways, while distracting Power Chord, soon they circled back into her back. While she whirled around and fired back, Ace attacked her back. She whirled around, and struck another cord, whirling him back. He created a card, to fly on, and shouted. "Sorry Power Cord, but you need to be mute!"

"Don't silence me!" She replied angrily, sending a few more waves. "Mick's one of a kind! And I need to save him from these corptriates!"

"But if the people don't want him, there's nothing you can do." Wrong words. Power Chord's eyes lit up in fury, and a powerful wave of energy flowed through, blinding and deafening him temporarily. Causing such a great headache, that he fainted.

Waking up, the sun was setting. How long had he been out, and how come no one had tried to wake him up? He turned his head and he saw a news broadcast:

"Hello!" The news woman said. "I am Kathrine Mulligan, and we are here live at the stage where Mick Swagger was set to perform with the akuma."

"Attention!" The camera turned and it was Power Chord. "Tonight there's a Mick Swagger concert, and you _will_ attend. If a single soul refuses to attend." She strummed her guitar. "I will find you, and you will pay." Ace Savvy summoned a card, and shouted.

"Ace up my sleeve!" Still nothing, "Why do I even bother?" he flew quickly, and spotted the stadium. Reading cards in his hands, he flew, but the minute he burst in, a net captured him. "What the?"

"Nice try Ace." Power Chord said, lounging nearby on one of the upper levels of the stage. "So glad you could see us. Mick came up with his own style. But first, I need payment." She reached forward for his miraculous, and he got an idea. He took a few cards, and quickly, cut his way. He then ran, and found the boys bathroom.

"Fluush, Deal the Ace Out!" he turned back. "She's clearly prepared for Ace, but what about Lincoln? If Lisa's right, and their subconscious plus the akumanization made them so they wouldn't link them.

"It's more like they're subconsciously separating them." Fluush said, "If there mad at you, they see you as two separate entities. And this Hawk Moth seems rather dumb." Lincoln hid him, and then stepped out, only to get cornered by the twins.

"What are you doing?" Lana hissed, while Lola glared like no tomorrow. "You should be fighting her! Not in here doing….whatever this is!" Lincoln quickly looked around, before whispering back.

"She's been planning for Ace. So I have an idea, and I need all of us Louds to pull it off." he whispered it, and they nodded, and ran to tell their family. He turned to Fluush. "What do you think?"

"Genius." Lincoln followed, as Power Chord began to play, with a shaking Mick beginning to sweat profusely. Soon, his microphone exploded with grape juice, earning a lot of laughs-including Mick-and an angry glare from Power Chord. Lincoln smirked, and snuck off to make a quick change. Coming back, he could see it was already in progress, Lana throwing mud, and Lola hurling glitter, with lots of other random spectators throwing whatever they had.

Ace quickly snuck up from behind, using the carnage as a distraction, and snatched the guitar, ready to smash it. He did indeed smash it, did his usual routine, and Luna was left. But before he could comfort her, he got mobbed by fans. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ He also only had five minutes left, so he had to scram.

* * *

Hawk Moth smashed the ground, pounding the tiles into dust. Before realizing he was going to have to pay and fix it otherwise it would ruin the bunker's image. That got his blood boiling again.

* * *

Luna shook her head. Ow...why was there so much noise? Like a sort of dim that was at a rock concert, except more chaotic. She looked around, and realized she wasn't in her room. Had she been akumatized? No. Where was her little brother? _Is he mad at me?_

 _Did I do something rather bad while akumatized, and like Clyde there not going to forgive me._ Judging by some glares, she did something rather bad. Turning around, she saw her family-minius Lincoln-hug her. On stage, she noticed Mick Swagger run away. _I...did do something._

* * *

As Mick ran, faster and faster, he ran into Ace Savvy. "Listen, so here's the deal." He quickly whispered all the shenanigans, to forgive his sister, his plan to help her not get akumatized over this again, and that they'd find Hawk Moth.

"I certainly hope." He agreed. "And that plan is quite clever. Kudos to you kid," Ace blushed a little.

* * *

Luna meanwhile, was sadly strumming her guitar as she listened to the news. "So, why did you choose this new sound?" The reporter asked Mick.

"It was actually a pre show test, I wanted to see how my fans liked the new sound. After all, everyone tries something new from time to time. I'll probably go back to my normal music, after this album." Luna immediately perked up at that, and Mick continued. "And as an apology for all those forced to come to my concert today, I'm giving them a free signed collectable Mick Swagger Guitar Pick! Amd a refund! That even includes Power Chord!" He held it up, and it had an image of Power Chord playing with Mick Swagger.

Luna immediately jumped up and down in excitement, before seeing Lincoln come in and whispered. "Hey Luna, sorry about earlier. But Ace got mobbed by fans, and was about to detransform."

"That's cool bro!" Luna said, pointing at the Tv, "Check it! Mick Swagger's giving out free signed collectable guitar picks!" Lincoln nodded and pulled out a small box.

"Yeath, our family each got one...I ended up getting two, and we figured we would give you ours. After all, no one's a bigger fan of Mick than you." he held up a second one. "Also, a package from Mick."

"Sweet!" She said, tearing it open to find the Guitar Clip, signed...but also with a message. "If no one makes the sound, you make it yourself." She read. "You don't want me akumatized again do you?" She asked, opening the box to find a small pile of signed rare guitar picks. He nodded his head nervously. "That's cool, I'd probably do the same if Sam got akumatized. Speaking of which, what happened to our concert tickets?"

"We had to give them to the people at the concert to let the family in, before buying the rest." Lincoln explained, "Because I snuck in, they didn't have to pay for mine. Also, Mick's lips are sealed. Also one more thing, you do know that if he did change, it's his choice? No one else's?"

Luna nodded, closing the box, before standing up. "Well. at least we're all getting refunds. Now if you excuse me, I have a ton of apologizing to do."

"Wait!" Luna turned and saw her immediate younger sister, Luan. In her hands were a bunch of pies. "Apology pies always help." Luna took it, and opened the front door.

"Thanks Brah." She walked through the doorway, "Just make sure you don't throw it in anyone's faces." and closed the door.


	9. Episode 9: The Math Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gets put down due to age, and results to what some would call, witchcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Once more, MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized,and are responsible for the powers and whatnot.

Normally, young Lisa Loud was not so prone to intense and insane human emotions, but today, she just couldn't help bouncing with excitement. After many sleepless nights, she had finally completed a formula for the ultimate alternative energy source. One that could potentially eliminate the need for fossil fuels indefinitely. And she was on her way with Lincoln to present her findings to her scientific peers. Why Lincoln? Her parent units refused to let her go alone, and Lincoln was the only one with free time. When she arrived at the lecture hall, she was met with looks of confusion and amusement. As if they were confused by her biological number of years she had existed outside her mother's womb. She thought that fact should be irrelevant, after all here they were equals. Well, far more equal than in her classroom.

Nevertheless, she proceeded with her presentation. "And so, by the logic of combining the power of the sun with the power of water and wind, we could theoretically create farms that don't require soil, and in doing so, we could potentially attempt to harvest the ATP energy made in plants-" Before she could finish, however, she was cut off by the foreman. You see, no one had expected her to be so young, so they all treated the whole thing as a joke.

"The presentation was adorable," one of them said. "but we don't have any time to entertain the fantasies of a four-year-old." The foreman finished in a neutral voice.

"I'm one hundred percent serious!" she insisted. Giving each of them a look directly to their brains. "This could solve the energy crisis! You can even look up my credentials. Lisa Marie Loud."

"Go home and play with your chemistry sets!" Someone shouted, and she felt as if gas created from a liquid that had been heated should have left out of her ears as she stormed out of there. She had not worked so hard just to be dismissed for no other reason than her physical age.

"Ignore them, they don't know you." Lincoln said, as soon as they were out of earshot but Lisa ignored him, and repeatedly lifted her lower muscles into the air at a degree of which was abnormal, and then sent them back onto ground with more force than gravity normally generated, and she repeated this process into the bathroom. She pulled out her calculator, she was sure she was right.

"A prodigy who's being snuffed out. Well, not on _my_ watch." Hawk Moth akumatized the butterfly. "Fly away my little akuma, and Evilize her!"

Lisa was redoing her calculations to double check. Soon, it possessed her through her calculator. "Hello Math Magician. They rejected your help? Well I'm giving you the power to seek revenge!"

"What's in it for you?" Lisa replied calmly, "Why do you even want the Miraculous?" Hawk Moth was stunned. In all his ten or eleven of whatever victims, none had asked that before.

"Just...power." He replied, slowly. "do you want the power or not?!" Lisa nodded.

Lincoln waited outside the bathroom, when suddenly the door split in half, revealing a little girl, wearing a lab coat, with a shiny calculator, science goggles, and her hair was now fizzy green like a science beaker.

He quickly ran to the bathroom to make a change. When he came back, the Akuma was laughing. "Ha ha! Who's the imbeciles now? Not me! The Math Magician!"

 _Seriously? She wants nothing to do with Magicians!_ Ace wondered, firing a card. The Math Magician sent a divide symbol, causing the card to split into dozens of equal pieces that fell to the floor. She then unleashed a multiple symbol on herself, and she laughed. "Ha ha! I have just multiplied my intellect!" she then threw two at Ace, they landed on his bracelets, and then, a second pair was right in front of him.

The Math Magician promptly nabbed it, and said as a purple butterfly...mask went around her face. "I have secured Ace Savvy's Miraculous."

Hawk Moth meanwhile, was stunned as could mad, how on Earth had he never thought of that?! Sure, having one wish was great, but power was truly all he wanted, that, and to get his wife back. "Well done Math Magician, bring me the Miraculous, and our deal is complete."

"Yes Hawk Moth." The Math Magician said, and promptly ran out. Ace Savvy followed her, only for her to multiply herself, and the miraculous into five separate Math Magicians.

"You'll never stop me!" They cackled, before fleeing in hive different directions. One straight ahead, two to each side, one behind Lincoln, and one standing right there. _Now this power really needs to work!_ Ace thought of sending cards out to chase them. But decided to try something first.

"Ace up my sleeve!" Sill nothing. Groaning, he threw cards at them, but one of them put the Miraculouses on, making them a shade of green. _Oh ho,_

"How the heck do I activate this?" She asked, and a copy of Fluush came out. The copy whispered something, and she said. "Fluush, Deal The Ace in!" Her white coat became red, with her goggles becoming black, but that was the main change. "I am now, The Math Ace!"

She then began firing up cards, and hurling them at jumped on his own card, and began firing back. The Math Ace jumped on her own, and they began dueling each other, cards flying left and right.

But then Ace heard screaming, and turned around, only for a flurry of cards to hit him in the back. So he whirled around and hit right back, he flew up to the sky, but a few seconds later, his ride was taken down, and he landed in a heap. He felt her lean in, and punch him while he was vulnerable, so he repaid in kind. The Math Ace did quick blows, attempting to hit his sore area, before a butterfly mask appeared, and for some reason she laid off.

He took that opening to punch her right in the chest, using his size advantage to send her sprawling. He turned around, ready to go help whoever had screamed,

"Divide!" Suddenly, he grew small, about the size of a mouse, and he heard. "Add!" Looking up, The Math Ace had two glass jars in her hands, and they came crashing down.

They shattered, the shars shining like diamonds, gleaming dangerously, making the area around him a minefield. "Divide!" A divide symbol came down, actually a lot, and the glass split into smaller pieces, so they were no more of a hazard due to their small size. Each shard had been cut into perfect squares, or as perfect as they could be, and were about the size of shattered glass to a normal person compared to him.

Then a giant hand came down, grabbing Ace. The Math Ace sneered, examining him over with a wicked grin. "I have a new lab rat," she held up her calculator. "and soon I'll have over a hundred!"

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth found a tiny Math Magician running through a small hole made by deleting matter, and ran in like a mouse, who multiplied herself bigger. "Here." She said, hanging over the Miraculous. Hawk Moth revived in his victory, at long last! He had won! He took away her powers, she didn't need them any more. But much to his anger, just as the copy turned to nothing, so did the Miraculous! How was he so blind? It was a power copy, he needed the genuine one!

He arched his back, and yelled at the heavens above: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he was way too mad to deal with another akuma, so he just sulked.

Ace Savvy meanwhile, was being carried to a jar, when the jar, and the hands holding him faded to nothing. He fell down onto the ground below him, and he felt the pressure of the fall. He suspected it'd be a lot more dangerous without his miraculous. No other Math Magician was in sight, so he shouted out: "Miraculous Ace!" soon he was back to normal, and he ran in, to see Lisa looking rather horrified at herself. "Lisa! What happened?"

"He removed the akuma." Lisa said in a daze. "I...remember everything…." she then leapt forward into Ace's arms ."I'm so sorry for trying to turn you into a lab rat!"

"It's ok Lisa." he said, while the judges looked thoroughly….stunned? Scared? Angry? It seemed to be a nice blend of all three. "Do you still think she's just a little kid playing pretend?"

"Well.." One of them said, looking at her calculations. "I guess we could look at it. If only not to get attacked again." Lisa nodded, before saying.

"Like Luna before, I have much apologizing to do. Please reflect on my work, and regardless of events that have just transpired, please judge based on actual performance, not upon my childish temper tantrum. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my brother."

"And I got to go as well." Ace said, quickly running off, and ran into the same bathroom he used to transform into Ace Savvy. "Fluush, Deal the Ace out."

"Phew." Fluush said, wiping his brow. "That was one heck of a roller coaster. But man, this Hawk Moth is dumb isn't he? He should be easy to take down."

"I don't know," Lincoln said. "I still don't think we should underestimate him." he then walked out of the bathroom, and ran into Lisa. "Are you ok?" He asked quickly.

Lisa quickly hugged his leg, and said. "Correct, if a bit appalled at my own actions. It appears Hawk Moth is not very intelligent." she then grabbed some paper, a ruler, and a pencil she said. "I did see him, and I believe I can make a rough sketch of what he looks like."

"Where is he?" Lincoln asked, "You had to have gotten to his lair. Maybe Ace can finally bring him down." and Lisa sighed, heavily and sadly, and began kicking the floor.

"That, I do not know. I snuck in through a small hole I carved with my powers from the forest, meaning it's most certainly long gone. and I frequently changed the tunnel and my size, as well as direction, as rash as he was, he was not stupid. Or rather….I was not stupid." Lisa said looking down. "I'm even rather sure I looped around a few times, so I truly have no bearing on where I his lair would be. Just that it's in Royal Woods, but I think Ace already knew that."

"I'll tell Ace that." Lincoln said, putting a reassuring smile and hand on her shoulder. "Anyway...I was hidden in the bathroom most of this, so what happened?"

"It's not important." Lisa insisted with a wave of her hand. "Though it is very fortunate that Ace managed to stop the Math Magician."

"I think it is important." Lincoln pressed. "Very important And I won't judge, you weren't yourself. Ace won't judge you either. I promise."

"Well...I was busy terrorizing these scientists, trashing up a building after making myself huge-I have no hypothesis on how you managed to not notice that-fighting Ace, delivering it to Hawk Moth," The color drained from her face. "And the final one….was capturing homo-sapiens to multiply and dissect."

"Good thing Ace stopped that." Lincoln agreed, as they walked down onto the streets. "And hey, Ace may be doing flashy stuff like stopping super villains on a semi-daily basis, but I have to say that I think people like you are the real heroes."

"Curious." Lisa said, tilting her head thoughtfully as she processed that sentence. "Can you please expand upon that statement? After all, people like Ace are saving lives."

"So are you." Lincoln replied. "In fact, I dare say you're saving more." Lisa's eyes narrowed. "As big as a hero Ace said, he can only save so many people in his lifetime. You on the other hand, your cures, treatments, works, and whatnot will continue saving people for generations." he chuckled. "I'm betting within five generations, Ace Savvy will be nothing but an urban legend. While _your_ name will be remembered along Albert Einstein and Marie Curie."

Lisa smiled. "Your right." she looked up to him. "Many gratitudes for giving me this conversation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know anti-climatic, but honestly what did you expect? In the show he wasn't exactly subtle about the fact he'd remove their powers as soon as he was done with them.


	10. Episode 10: Animalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie Anne shows that she's a real wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and decides to go after Chandler.

"Whoo hoo!" Clyde said, cheering with a big goofy grin on his face. "The Polar Bears were awesome!" Ronnie Anne nodded, and Clyde kept spouting off how awesome they were as they walked down Great Lakes City Zoo.

"I can't wait to see the wolves!" Ronnie Anne said, holding up the bracelet she had on her right wrist. Hand woven and filled with wolf teeth. When they got there, the wolf was silver and old, the gray and silver mixed together as though they were one color in multiple shades like a well woven quilt. The wolf was lying down on her head, and was panting rather heavily, as though all her energy was sucked out of her like a leech. Her brown collar read: Winnie. "Wow…" Ronnie Anne muttered, looking at her. "I feel bad for her." the two boys present nodded.

"Yeath, but at least it looks like she lived a good life." Lincoln noted, "Especially if the woman in charge takes as good care of them as you say she does." before sighing as they saw Chandler show up, along with two of his pals.

"Look at her!" He laughed, and began throwing chips at the poor old wolf, Ronnie Anne felt a fire in her heart grow and grow, like a spark on a kindling before a forest fire. "She's so old!" And any firefighter who had to fight a large scale wildfire can tell you, they are _hard_ to put out.

Ronnie Anne balled her hands, held one up and replied in a snarl. "Old or not, she could rip you and your buddies apart any day of the week."

"What are you even doing here?" Clyde asked, glaring at him."We're not in Royal Woods. We're in Great Lakes City!" Chandler laughed, waving some crinkled up bills that had obviously been straightened out, and maybe even cleaned, along with some normal bills.

"First of all, distance is not an object." he replied cockily, waving several flatten out bills. "And second of all, that wolf is so old she couldn't kill a bug!" To illustrate, he pulled out a bug from his pocket, and crushed it. Ronnie Anne felt even angrier, sure, every one killed bugs, but to make them _suffer_ , was something only the smallest of children would do! And even they would stop after a scolding from their parents! "Besides, we're out here, and she's in there."

"Go away!" Ronnie Anne snarled, baring her teeth like a wolf. "I'll have you know, I know someone who knows that wolf personally. She would not be happy if she saw this."

"That, and if she was out there, she'd be able to kick your butts." Clyde replied. "Way more than any bully ever could. Old dose not mean helpless."

"Whatever." One of Chandler's friends said. The short one with blackish hair. "We're bored. Let's bounce." They promptly walked away, and Ronnie Anne stormed away. She hated seeing animals treated like that, especially after meeting Sid.

"Wow." Lincoln said, "I didn't know you cared so much about animals." Ronnie Anne ignored him, and furiously matched over to a concession stand for a slushy. But, suddenly she heard a man say in her face.

"Animalia. They don't respect animals, well I'm giving you the power to show them what animals are capable of! You can show them that this is an animal's world, they just live in it. As prey. In return, you must get me Ace Savvy's Miraculous."

"Chandler is so going to pay." Ronnie Anne said, getting consumed by goo.

* * *

Lincoln meanwhile, seeing the whole thing grabbed Clyde's hand and saw another girl, so he grabbed them and said. "Stay safe!" Suddenly, a wolf with sharp brown eyes, dark black fur and two sharp front teeth that stuck out from the maw. The wolf pounced, an army of animals following her. They gasped, and then ran like their lives defended on it, which it did.

"There!" Lincoln slammed Clyde into a rhino cage, pretending to notice something, and ran off. He then dashed away from an enraged ostrich they had, before ducking into a bush.

Once well hidden inside, he bellowed, as quietly as he dared to with sharp eyes and ears everywhere. "Fluush, deal the Ace in!" the kwami flew into his bracelets.

Now transformed into Ace Savvy, he flew on his card, leapt out of the bush, dodging the animals. When he looked, he found Chandler running from an akuma, who was hot on his trail. He threw a card at her head and shouted. "Stop it right now Ronnie Anne!"

"Ace Savvy." she snarled, "I'm not Ronnie Anne, I'm Animalia," she lashed her tail. "Oh...I'll be back for you and you're miraculous. But first…" she looked around, her ears flicking. "Wait, where's my army?"

"I took care of them." Ace turned and saw a brunette girl standing in front of the cheetah exhibit, with them all glaring at Animala. Next to her was a girl younger than her, probably her little sister. "Got to say, when Mom called, didn't expect this."

"Get her!" the little girl called out, causing all the cheetah's to charge at Animalia. She turned in to an eagle, and flew above them.

"This isn't over!" She shrieked, flying over to the brunette. "As for _you_ , how could you betray me?" The eleven year old's face dropped, and she asked.

"Ronnie Ann?" Before Animalia could do anything, Ace Savvy approached from behind and grabbed her by the wings. But she then shapeshifted into a bear, dragging him and her down.

She then became a very long serpent, and wrapped her tail around his neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you." she then got surrounded by zoo animals, and she bared her fangs causing them to back away. "Unless you want this hero to face a...less than pleasant death." her voice trailed off, but she kept hissing.

Hawk Moth smirked. "Yes, victory has never been so close. After all, no little kid wants to be responsible for another child's death. But an akuma? Akumas don't care, they have lost all sense of morality."

"What happened?" the girl demanded covering her little sister's eyes and ears. "Why are you acting like this?! How are your parents going to feel? Your family? What happened to the best friend I know and hang out with?!" _She doesn't know about akumazationgs!_ Lincoln realized.

"I told you." Animalia said, tightening her grip on Lincoln's neck, her tail wrapping around his arms, and her tail creeping under his miraculous. "You betrayed me. Now then, time to uphold my end of the deal."

Suddenly, the old wolf lunged forward, sinking its teeth into Animalia, who bucked and Ace felt the air squeezed out of him, and began gagging, moving his now free arms to his neck.

Animalia shapeshifted into a lion, and with one mighty blow she struck away the wolf, "You, you're such a traitor!" she roared after it, before swiftly pinning Ace Savvy again, but her paw crushing his lungs, her claws ripping his outfit in the proscess.

But the animals just kept coming, and soon she was forced to fight, with Ace Savvy gasping for breath, while she dodged a blow from a fellow lion. An eagle then came down, so Animalia shapeshifted into one, and promptly fled, while Ace was still recovering his breath. "Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"Yes, but I got no time for questions." Ace replied. "I can't thank you enough for getting the animals back under control, but I need to catch Animalia. He then flew a little faster, and soon saw a wolf busy hunting down Chandler, the idiot who started this mess.

"Help!" He shouted, as pedestrians cleared out of the way. "She's out of control!" Animal control was busy firing tranquilizers, to no effect, just making Animalia more determined to hunt down her prey.

 _Oh no..._ he thought when he saw Carl Casagrande holding up a gun loaded with darts. He knew that he was Ronnie Ann's cousin, and that he was probably up to no good. He fired at Animalia, who simply shrugged off the darts, as Ace Savvy threw cards, causing her to stop to shake her head.

More darts were being loaded, anger flashed in her eyes as Chandler turned around. "Ha ha! Wait a lame wolf!" Bad move. She howled, and shapeshifted into a freaking _T-REX!_ Ace Savvy groaned, grabbed Chandler, who pointed and laughed. "Ha ha! What a lame Rex!" _He doesn't know when to quit._ Chandler then started filming, But Ace Savvy removed the phone, as Carl shot another dart.

Animalia roared, and stomped right onto him, causing a cloud of blood before she whirled around to start chasing them again. "Do you want to get mauled?" Ace asked, forcing them to look away from whatever would remain, and Chandler shook his head. "Then follow my lead. Here's what you need to do" Ace Savvy deposited Chandler on a building, and Animalia chased him, shapeshifting into an ape.

"Hey Ape! How does this prove anything about wolves?" Chandler demanded, sticking out his tongue. "Or are you just too cowardly to admit the truth?"

"Grrrr. You are so going to pay." Aniamalia snarled, and Ace waited. _And….now!_ Just as he sent out the card, falcons charged into Animalia, making his card miss. Looking, he saw the girl from before, now mounted on a rhino.

"I'm not letting you do this!" _You just ruined my plan!_ Ace thought, before taking a deep breath. _Hold on calm down...how was she supposed to know?_ "Why are you so mad at this kid?"

"Please don't kill me!" Chandler begged, when he realized how flipping mad his hunter was. "I'll do anything!" he got down on his knees and bowed even!

Ace zoomed in on the fighting Ape, and his cards knocked her down, and she turned into a falcon, only for some porcupines to fire quills at her, sending her crashing into the ground. Ace flew down to the now unconscious villain, and finally took the bracelet off from her right talon. Breaking it, he captured the Akuma, and used his "Miraculous Ace!"

"You Ronnie Anne have a lot of explaining to do!" Sid angrily shouted, glaring daggers at her BFF. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ronnie Anne looked around dazed.

"What happened?" She asked, getting to her feet. "I didn't do anything." Ace Savvy quickly flew down, and she put two and two together. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! What….did I do?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Discreetly, Ace Savvy snuck off. "YOU TRIED TO MURDER A KID! THAN YOU TRIED TO MURDER SOMEONE WHO WAS TRYING TO PROTECT SAID KID!"

"WHAT?!" Ronnie Anne said, tears coming to her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to...Listen….Sid, there's something I need to tell you." Sid glared, and crossed her arms. "Did...you see a purple butterfly?"

* * *

"Great!" Chandler groaned, as he and his buddies ran in retreat from the growling and snarling animals. "You kicked us out of the zoo!"

"We just did." Ronnie Anne replied, smirking, on the left side of Sid. Lincoln was on the right side, and he was cracking a smile as well.

"And stay out!" Sid shouted, also smiling at their shrinking forms in the distance. She was waving around a can of beans like a sword. "You can't just bully the wolf! He's already lonely, he doesn't need you and your goons taunting him!"

"It is rather wrong." Clyde agreed as he nodded, standing on the right side of Lincoln. "Say what you will, but every animal is clearly sentient."

"That reminds me." Lincoln said when they were gone, turning his head over to his best friend. "Who was the girl I accidentally locked you in with?"

"Someone named Nikki." Suddenly, Ronnie Anne and Sid broke out in huge grins, their teeth showing like a shark grinning at it's prey.

"Nikki you say?" Sid said coyly. "What was she like?"


	11. Episode 11: Incisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita meets Karen. And not just ANY karen. THE karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and swears revenge. not my best work, but it's been a tiring week, so I'll try better next time.

Rita Loud shambled to the car, tears in her eyes and the second she closed the van's door her eyes began leaking tears. Why oh why?

* * *

_Another typical day at the dentist's office. Rita Loud whistled a casual tune, not quite sure but it was an old song from Lynn's side of the family apparently. As old as the name Loud. Apparently the lyrics were about a Loud House._

_Dr. Feinstein was busy tending to patients with the help of his assistant Rita Loud. Rita had been Dr. Feinstein's assistant for many years. So many, most had lost count, but Lisa said that if her timeline was correct she got it shortly after Luna was born, so it was about fifteen years. Ironic, considering most people would remember, but oh well._

_It wasn't a very glamorous or exciting job, but it was one that she was happy to do. At least it was actually kind of fun….even if_ some _patients required the sleeping gas that many locations wouldn't provide. But oh well, Lisa was always happy to provide._

_Plus, it paid just enough for her to help put food on the table for her large family. And when you have a family of thirteen….every penny counts. Yes, there's thirteen, not including who knows how many pets._

_Things had been going normally that day, a lot of filing, cleaning, flossing, cavity fixing, wrestling patients back in,all that glamorous stuff._

_At least until a woman came in with her young son, Rita wasn't sure the exact age but he looked around Lola and Lana's age. "My son has an awful toothache!" the woman said._

" _The doctor will be here soon." Rita promised, leading the boy to his seat even as he was clearly stopping himself from wailing out in pain. "What's your name Ms?"_

" _Karen." she replied in a clipped voice. "And my son needs to be seen_ immediately. _This is far more important than getting some braces."_

" _Well you have to wait your turn," Rita said in her most soothing voice, the type she used for her children. "we all do. He'll be fine."_

" _No way!" Karen said. "My son's tooth could fall out by then! He needs to be seen immediately! And I'm not a child!" Part of Rita understood, if one of her children had a bad tooth she'd probably operate on them right away. But it didn't look like it was in danger of falling out, even if the pain was scrawled out on the young boy's face. Finally, seeing no other way around it, Dr. Feinstein led them back to a check-up room and had the boy sit in a chair._

 _After a closer examination, he said. "I think the best thing we can do is remove the tooth. I need to leave to prepare." he turned to Rita. "Keep things under control." Rita nodded. "It should only take a moment."  
A minute passed. Then two, then three, then five, then ten. Dr. Feinstein still hadn't returned.. The boy shuffled around, made small whimpers and cries of pain, and tears were in his eyes. Meanwhile, Karen was glaring daggers sharper than knives at Rita. _I can't just leave a boy in pain. _Rita thought, and moving as if the boy was her own son, she grabbed a syringe full of morphine. "What is that?" Karen demanded. "What are you doing?"_

" _Injecting morphine." Rita explained, and carefully injected it into the boy's gums. And within a few minutes, the pain would subside, and he would stop crying._

_But within a moment, the Doctor returned. "How dare your assistant do so!" Karen roared. "Your assistant had made an unpermitted call and used an unnecessary and painful method on my son!"_

" _It was just morphine." Rita protested, as the boy's cries of pain died down, as he wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his shirt._

" _Well whatever it is, I'm going to sue unless something is done about it!" Karen growled, holding out her phone threateningly. "So you better do something!_

" _But Mom-" the boy tried to protest, the pain largely gone only to be immediately hushed by the mom, who immediately rubbed Rita the wrong way._

" _Let Mommy handle this. Needles are dangerous, they give you autism." It took everything Rita had not to smack that woman._ She's the type who ruins it for everyone else.

 _I hate to do this." Dr. Feinstein said, "But I have no choice but to fire you."_ Fire you. Fire you. Fire you. _The words bounced around her head, drowning out whatever anyone else was saying. And so, she suclked and walked to the car, where she was now._

* * *

 _Oh.. How could've this happened? What am I going to do? What am I going to tell my family?_ She was so absorbed in her own self-pity that she didn't notice a purple butterfly flying in until it was too late.

* * *

Lincoln _knew_ someone was going to get akumatized. It had been a week since the last one-someone filmed the Animalia incident, and Chandler being taken down a peg which put everyone in a good enough mood not to get akumatized, and Ronnie Anne was able to explain to Sid the situation-and he was sure someone was going to be akumatized.

Then, the speaker came on and an automatic voice said."Akuma alert." There it was. The town had set up a system so that the alert would be raised from every phone, and loudspeaker in public buildings. He sighed, and raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. After a quick transformation, he dashed out and looked around.

He could see citizens running and he swiftly flew over on his card, and saw...what was he seeing? A woman with crazy snow white hair styled like Einstein, wearing the blue scrub of a dentist, and mask. _Mom!_ In her hand was the nightmare of every kid _and dad,_ a drill. Ensnared in dental floss next to her was her boss: Dr. Feinstein, and a mother and son.

"How dare you do this!" The woman was ranting up a storm. "You go super villain even though this is all your own fault!" _Yeesh, I don't like her._

"Stop right there!" he ordered, arming himself with cards. "Hand your akuma to me, and I promise I'll clear up whatever got you akumatized. Think about your family, how will they feel when they see you like this?"

"No!" She replied. "I, Incisor, need to get pay back. As for my family, they won't see me like this. They don't want to." _Wow….ether she's subconsciously separating me from Lincoln...or she's disowning me. I'm going to believe the first idea._

"Well then sorry. But I got to stop you!" He threw cards cutting off the floss, allowing her victims to escape. She threw some at him, forcing him to dodge, cutting them up with cards in case she could still use them.

"Well then sorry." she said, throwing freaking _drills that were drilling_ at him. "But I made a deal with Hawk Moth. Give me your Miraculous."

"Ahh! So you were already hired again!" the woman shouted. "I knew you would be hired by a mafia boss! Police, arrest this crazy lady already!"

"How about….no?" he suggested, throwing some more cards back. Why were they never talked down? Or easy to beat? Oh well. "To both of those questions? How about you just give me your akuma?"

"Akuma for Miraculous after vengeance?" Incisor suggested, throwing a water tube at him. "Sounds like a fair trade to me!" Ace dodged, and his heart began to pound heavily. He threw cards out, and tried doing a few fancy maneuvers to dodge. Bad move, Pop-pop taught her military tactics, and he was captured.

He sent out a few cards to cut himself free, before glaring at his foe, "Nice try!" he said, sending another card to put him floating on a card again.

"I don't have time for this!" Incisor snarled, and began running-yes running-onto the streets, nabbing people with her floss as she dragged the three behind her. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Who the heck is she looking for?_ He wondered, as she started throwing people left and right, moving like some sort of octopus.

 _About now I really wish I had help!_ He thought, giving chase. He kept throwing cards, but they were easily blocked by drills, whips made of dental floss, and all that stuff. He growled in frustration, and kept firing away, and soon it became a repetitive mess of just firing away.

But the pattern continued, dodging civilians and fighting off dental floss and tools. Jumping, ducking, and moving like he was stuck in some sort of dance game. Who knew a dental drill was so terrifying when it _wasn't_ aimed at your teeth? The woman wasn't helping much. "What kind of hero are you? There sending a kid to save the day?! How dumb are they? Are they really so helpless? And how come me and my son are still in danger?"!

Soon, he caught up to her, "Give up!" she roared, firing off a floss threaded into itself to make a net shape. He then got caught in it, and flew back, but he fired off before getting hit and he managed to get a good shot. After cutting himself out, he grabbed the area where she was getting all the dental floss, and destroyed it.

"Playtime's over." he said, seeing the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" he shouted, throwing a card, catching it. "Bye bye little butterfly." He said de-evilizing it before throwing a card into the air. "Miraculous Ace!" aces flew around, fixing everything that had been done. "Are you ok?" _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Yes." She said, nodding her head as she looked around the street in a daze. "I'm ok...I got akumatized didn't I?" Ace nodded in confirmation.

"This is ridiculous!" The woman shouted-honestly, Ace had forgotten all about her. "It took you twenty minutes to get it under control, and yet you're hailed as a hero!" She pulled out her phone. "I'm suing!"

"Ignore her." The boy said. "I'm really thankful." he turned his head up to the woman. "Also, Mom, I think it's illegal to sue super heros."

"I think so too." Ace agreed. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ and promptly got out of there, and then went back to school to finish the school day as fast as he could.

* * *

Once home, he and his younger sisters were met with his mom's voice explaining everything to all of them. "And so….I put a needle full of morphine into his gums, and his Mom got mad at me, forcing Doctor Feinsten to fire me.."

"Well, if you want my honest opinion that maternal unit wasn't going to be pleased no matter what." Lisa said all professional from her spot on the couch. "And I think if it was as horrific as you describe it, you made the right decision."

"Thought you could've at least told her why." Lana said, shivering and holding herself with Hops also shaking nearby on the floor. "I _hate_ needles."

"And baths, and shampoo, and perfume." Lola continued, her hands folded on her lap next to her twin. "Anything that makes you dignified in any way." Lana stuck her tongue out, and Luna grabbed Lola before she could get into a temper tantrum, and pointed to their mom. "Oh, and you did the right thing."

"But what about your job?" Lori asked softly, like the rustle of leaves. "We have to get by somehow…" Their mother left the room, and came back with her computer.

"The woman sued." she said, and everyone in the room-dad included-sucked in a sharp breath. " _But_ , everything was caught on camera." Lisa cleared her throat.

"Might I act as your lawyer if we are going to trail?" Lisa asked. "I have already studied up on law, and I don't require any payment….beyond maybe a free no-punishment-for-explosion."

"Lisa….." everyone said, giving her a stink eye for charging that, and if she was feeling there glares she made no indication of it. Instead she readjusted her glasses and said.

"I only suggested it." They glared some more, turning up the heat, and Lisa sighed then shrugged. "Fine, it's free of charge." They then turned back to their mother.

"The other thing….I've been writing a book based on all the akuma attacks, and I'm thinking I can publish it for money." they all smiled, looking at each other.

Leni spoke up first with her usual goofy wide smile. "We'll totes help you!"

"That sounds rocking!" Luna agreed, making a rock sign in and pumping it into the air.

"Just save me a book!"

"We got your _book!_ Ha ha ha! Get it?" they collectively groaned at the last one.

"Really Luan?" Lori asked, and the joker just shrugged back.


	12. Episode 12: The Digital Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol makes good on her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and swears revenge.

"Lori! Look what the Dailey Doodle has!" Whitney said, showing her phone to her. "It says you cheated on a test, and that you did it to hide the fact your as dumb as Leni!"

"WHAT?!" Lori shrieked, grabbing the phone, and scrolled through the article. A rather detailed 'analysis' of the event, complete with doctored pictures and whatnot. Even a side by side comparison of 'Lori's test and 'Leni's test. In all honesty it would be extremely impressive if not for what she did. "How _dare_ she!" Lori shouted, her eyes blazing like blue fire. Her heart was beating as though it was running a marathon, and each thump was the beat of a foot. Yes, normally the blog posts were about her, but usually harmless. Like saying she secretly liked a song that wasn't the best, but wasn't unlikable. (Plus, she normally heard said song in her own house, courtesy of Luna.) And besides, usually they were right, so she couldn't complain either way.

"Yeesh, I feel afraid for her." Whitney said, as Lori matched away, steam rising out of her ears. "Hey wait!" footsteps were catching up to Lori, so she turned around to face Whitney. "Give me back my phone!" she handed it to the other blonde. "And School's not over! You'll get in trouble if you meet with her right now." Lori went back and sat down in her chair with a huff.

* * *

"Carol!" Lori bellowed, showing Carol the article. "I was ok with this on the Daily Doodle when it's harmless, but I did _not_ cheat on a test! And I'm much smarter than Leni! By a lot! TAKE IT DOWN!" she showed her shaking fist to her rival. "And clear my name! Now!"

* * *

"I'll think about it." Carol said, packing her laptop and marching away. Lori sent a heated glare after her as Carol walked away like a cat stalking it's prey.

"O-M-GOSH! Lori, you have to see this!" Lori turned around to see what Leni had on her phone, and Lori gasped, staring at it in anger, her blood boiling.

"'Is Lori Loud a Cheater in More Ways Than One?' HOW DARE SHE!" Lori bellowed, reading through the article. "I DID NOT CHEAT ON BOBBY!" She marched to school, only to hear a never ending chorus of:

"Two timers!" Even Whitney, Becky, Teri, and her other friends, while she saw Luna, and Luan give her weary looks, as if not sure who to believe. After all, it had all been right before, she had said so herself, except for the test thing. As for Leni….she ironically seemed to be the only one determined to find the truth, if her detective outfit was anything to go by

Lori's phone buzzed, and she picked it up. "Lori?" She gasped, her eyes widening like saucers, or dinner plates in the middle of the night.

"Bobby?" The entire crowd went silent, as if each of them were trying to hear, their collective, peering eyes boring into her very soul, like spectators to an execution.

"What's this about you cheating on me?" Bobby asked, his voice breaking like a glass vase. "I heard it from one of my old friends, he thought I should know."

"Bobby, please you have to believe me!" Lori pleaded, "I'm not cheating on you! It's just a rumor from the site! It's not true! It would never be true!"

"But you said the article's never been wrong before." Bobby replied, and Lori's heart sank when he added "I just need some time to think over it." The Two timer chants became louder, and they started chasing her.

"Lori-" She ran into the bathroom, and hid in the stall no goes in, the middle one. She sat down on the cold toilet and began sobbing her heart out. Sadness and anger filling her soul. She wasn't a cheater, she thought she and Bobby had established that during the Anti-Cupid incident. Apparently not.

 _Carol_. She thought, a flare of anger in the pit of her stomach. _She's the one responsible for the heart ache, not once but twice. This is all her fault._

* * *

"Ahh, what a poor little soul." Hawk Moth sneered. "Is high school anything but a place for deceit and treachery? A playground for lies and the evil to grow." He made his akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilzie her!"

* * *

Lincoln sighed, chatting with his friends when the projection lit up: A girl-Lori-was wearing a blue skin-tight suit, that was rather snug around her frame. She was wearing a bright sky blue domino mask that covered her face rather well. She also had a white wifi-signal on her shirt. She had black pants, and white gloves, one of which was holding a cell phone.

"Lori." Lincoln and Clyde said at the same time, staring at each other, then at it. She was leaning against three frozen girls, Lincoln didn't know them.

"Becky." Zach said with wide eyes, and he was able to recognize Becky, and one of them looked a little bit like an older version of Darcy.

"How would you know a high school girl?" Stella asked, turning to Lincoln and Clyde, before remembering something. "Wait, she's your older sister right?" they nodded.

"Well well, the brats who called me two timers when they were supposed to be my friends." She sneered, before turning the camera, showing the frozen forms of Leni, Luna and Luan, with a pause symbol floating on them. "And my tratiours sisters."

"Wait, you have four sisters?" Stella asked, earning a brief laugh from all of them. "What?" Before any cold answer, said glaring at the screen.

"The Digital Diva has something to say." The Digital Diva said. "CAROL! I'M COMING FOR YOU! And anyone who sides with her? Nighty night. Ace, might as well make this easy for you, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!" It then cut off.

"Throw away your phones." Zach said, throwing his phone down. "She could travel through them! She called herself the Digital Diva." they complied.

"Let's head to my farm for our safety." Liam ordered. "We do things mostly the old fashion way, so there shouldn't be anything for her to get into."

 _How am I supposed to sneak away?_ Lincoln wondered, getting a phone call. He shrugged and picked it up. It was from Lynn, he picked it up. "Where are you Stincoln?! There's an akuma loose!"

"Lynn!" he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Don't shout in my ear!" he said, with Stella giving a look. "I'm in the school, heading to Liam's farm. There's almost no technology. And The Digital Diva kind of told everyone."

"Well can you bring all our little sisters?" Lynn demanded, and he could hear some panting. "I'm on my way to pick up Lily from Daycare."

"Ok." Lincoln said, "Just don't use your phone." he dropped it and said. "Sorry guys, I got to grab my little sisters, can they join us on the farm?"

"Question: How many siblings do you have?" Stella asked, while Liam nodded. "Because you say little sister _s_." they quickly began running.

"I got to grab my little sissy." Liam said, turning left down the hall. "I'll meet up with you in the kindergarten!" Lincoln nodded, dashing forward.

"I got to grab Rocky!" Rusty said, following Lincoln. "He's in the same grade as your sister...umm….spooky. Come on!" they sped themselves up.

"We're right here." Lucy said, with a look at Lincoln. "I suggest if you need to go, you go." Lincoln recognized what she was saying, and quickie excused himself.

"Man I think High School is pointless." Fluush grumbled. "Mark my words, this is _not_ the first time an akuma is going to come out of high school."

"Yeath, I know." Lincoln grumbled. "Fluush, deal the ace in!" now Ace, he swiftly flew to the high school.

* * *

"Your enemy is hiding in plain sight." Hawk Moth advised. "You will need to use your wits to defeat her, but she cannot possibly outwit both of us."

"No worries Hawk Moth." She said with a smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

Carol was calmly waiting for The Digital Diva, surrounded by machines that buzzed and beeped in their own symphony. It was Lori's fault for taking Bobby in the first place, and then she had the audacity to sic an akuma on her. This was one hundred percent necessary, to show her who was wrong, and who was right in this elaborate game the two of them were playing.

This would show that Carol was right. Her plan was in place, her trap primed. She had her phone running in her hand, and multiple cameras, all angled at just the right spot. She just needed to wait. And years of living with Conner and Cassidy had given her a rather large quantity of it. More than Lori at least. Soon, the phone lit, and the Digital Diva showed up, about time.

"CAROL!" She roared, throwing a pause button at Carol, who simply moved to the right, then left to dodge. The Digital Division or whatever her name was too blinded by rage to properly aim, so they were easily dodged. She threw another one that was predictably right in front of Carol, so she jumped up.

Naturally, all the dodging made her angrier, so thus they were faster, and one was set to her head, so she had to duck down low. Another one required her to roll out of the way.

"LORI!" Finally, Ace Savvy charged in,he threw cards to intercept some pauses, and stood between them. "Stand down! I can help you if you give me your akuma!"

"I don't need help," The Digital Diva sneered. "But what I do need is your Miraculous." Carol meanwhile, was trying to fake being scared, when frankly...it was hard. Lori didn't have the guts to make her pay, and nothing would stick. Frankly, she just put herself in a worse situation. The two began duking it out, while Carol simply tried to look scared, but refused to budge.

"Come on!" Ace said, tugging on her arm. "we need to take you somewhere safer!" she pulled it away, and pushed him in front of her to defend herself from a pause.

 _Sorry Ace, but it's my turn to be the hero._ She thought, tossing the hero onto The Digital Diva. She then took the opening. While Ace and The Digital Diva were getting into a cat fight, she took the opportunity to use the skills she had honed so carefully, to grab and smash the phone, and captured the akuma in a jar, while Ace got himself paused midair. Ace unpaused, did the whole "Miraculous Ace!" and glared at her. "The Akuma, I need to purify it."

"I killed it." Carol replied, carrying the glass jar and waking away, the butterfly limp at the bottom. "That's as good as purifying it."

Lori fumed, how dare she! She published another article labeled: "Lori Loud assaults student when Akumatized. Ace Savvy's useless." She fumed even more, but thankfully her being akumatized cleared her own name, and they saw the camera footage. Carol used Ace as a body shield.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you." Teri said, her head bow lowered to the ground. Her sisters were also there, along with all her friends.

"I wasn't sure." Becky added. "But you didn't strike me as the cheater type. But with akumas running around I figured I needed to keep my distance just in case."

"That was quite the scandalous rumor." Whitney agreed, before her face became one of concern. "Are you ok Lori? Really." Lori gave them a smile.

"I'm fine." She said earnestly, looking each of them in the eye as best she could. "Really. And it's ok. Just promise me, you'll never fall for any of that again, ok?"

"Promise." They agreed at the same time.

* * *

Carol meanwhile smirked at her captured Akuma, she just saved the day permanently. She then left the jar in her house, but then suddenly, the butterfly started flaking drops of black and purple, leaving behind a white butterfly. Her jaw dropped, it had purified itself. She leaned back in her chair, and she much for that plan. Back to the drawing board.

* * *

"Nice try Carol." Hawk Moth sneered, before thinking. "But how come civilians are so good at defending themselves? They need to stop interfering, and Ace will be on his own. Perhaps as more akumas come, they'll be discouraged. And one little hero can't possibly fight off my thousands of akumas to come all alone."


	13. Episode 13: Princess Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola throws a tantrum. Lincoln learns more about how his powers work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and swears to get Ace's Miraculous, but also the power set.

"Does anyone want to watch Princess Frilly with me?" Lola asked, opening Lisa and Lily's room, with the various inventions and toys scattered around the room.

"I have much more valuable things to do with my time." Lisa said, and Lily did a raspberry at her. Lola went into Lynn and Lucy's room, asking the same question.

"If I even am in the same room as that movie, I will melt." Lucy hissed, showing her teeth and her bat glared at her, earning an eye roll from Lola.

"For once, I agree with The Duchess of Darkness." Lynn remarked, "Plus, I got Soccer Practice later." Lola growled, but moved onto Lincoln's room.

"Sorry Lola, but I'm not watching that." Her brother said, reading comics in his undies _again_. And for a moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of something red. "And good luck finding someone who will."

Lola grumbled, but then went into Luna and Luan's room, asking the same thing. "No way Brah!" Luna said. "I have a new Mick Swagger Album!"

"I _pink_ that unless I have a _frill_ to pay, no way. It's a bit prin _cexes!_ Ha ha ha! Get it?" Luan punned, while Lola groaned. "But seriously, no one's going to watch that mess."

She kicked down Lori and Leni's room demanding the same thing. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lori screeched, kicking her out. "NO ONE'S WATCHING IT WITH YOU!"

"FINE!" Lola roared, glaring up the ceiling as she marched down the stairs. "BUT IF NO ONE COMES, I'M TELLING MOM, HOW VANZILLA GOT SCRATCHED, BANGED, PIED, HOW THE HOUSE GOT SPIDERS, ABOUT THE TERMITES, HOW WE NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF LISA, ABOUT THE 'COMIC FORT' AND ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS SMELL!"

They immediately ran to the couch, and Lola smirked and popped in the one were to describe the movie, it's cheesy. To put it as exciting as possible:

_Princess Filly's kingdom was in grave danger...from her not getting her true love...her father was stopping it. That's….it. For ninety minutes, includes over five hundred songs, ninety nine percent of which are love ballads and slow jams. Every other dialogue is written in flower language, from the Chrysanthemum, to the Forget-me-nots, to the Hyacinth, to the Ambrosia, to the Begonia, and finally to the Bittersweet._

Anyway...when that mess was over, Lola had a big smile on her face. She got up off the couch, and was about to plop it back to the start once more when: "NO!" They all shouted, while Lana charged in and grabbed the disk. Lola grabbed it, ready to fight for it. But well….if anyone who knows the Louds knows, when siblings fight over something fragile it breaks into two pieces or more. So with a jerk back, the disk shattered like glass, leaving Lola with only a shard, and a small cut on her glove.

"I'm so sorry Lola." Lana said, but Lola's mind was racing instead. _All I wanted to do was to play with someone! But my jerk-butt siblings only care about themselves!_

"I never want to speak with any of you ever again!" she roared, storming upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

"A child who just wants to be played with...how sad." Hawk Moth said, akumatized his akuma. Before letting it go. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize this little girl!" The akuma entered the tiara, and Hawk Moth spoke. "Princess Pink, they didn't want to play with you...well I'm giving you the power to force them...for a small price. You must get me Ace's miraculous."

"Very well Hawk Moth. Those meanies will pay."

* * *

Lincoln walked up to Lola's door. He sighed, and opened the door and saw Lola….in the frilliest pink dress he'd ever seen, with a pink crown, also with frills. As though she had stolen a frill store and shoved it all on a dress. "Hello Linky." She said, her crown glowed so bright that he had to close his eyes. When it came back, he was in a very large, pink castle. The room was made out of pink stone, and he knew he had to run.

As he ran, pink laser blasts showed from her crown and fired after him. _How on Earth do I navigate this castle?!_ He wondered, running down a corridor. Then ran through a door, into another corridor. Soon, he found a window. It was large, with arches at the top. He looked around, ducked his head down and quickly said. "Fluush, deal the ace in!"

After transforming into Ace Savvy, he charged right in. Wait? Where did he come from? He moaned, all the halls looked the same! Pink stone bricks, and torches lined the walls.

He then heard zapping from below, and ran down, the castle floor soft and full of pink carpets, that covered the entire flower. When he finally found the stairs, it was too late. His family were each wearing pink frilly dresses, with pink eyes.

"You're too late Ace Savvy!" she sneered. "Princess Pink is now the rules of the world!" a pinkish butterfly ring went around her eyes.

* * *

"Hey!" Hawk Moth protested from deep within his lair, "That's my line!" he cleared his throat. "Anyways," he said calmly. "GRAB HIS MIRACULOUS!" he held his hand out like a Jedi.

* * *

"No way!" Princess Pink protested. "I don't have enough servants!" she then turned to her siblings. "SEARCH THE CASTLE, AND FIND LINCOLN! NOW!"  
"Yes your majesty." They said in unison, before dashing out of the room. _At least she thinks of Lincoln and Ace as two different people._ Princess Pink then began firing some lasers at him, and he followed her out of the castle, as she blasted anyone she could see. He threw cards at her, which she deflected, as she continued to grow her army.

Ace then began trying to deflect the lasers using his various cards, but much to his chagrin, she was dishing them out faster than he could! Mostly because she just had to turn her head and fire, while Ace had to actually aim his cards, so for every citizen he saved, two got turned into servants.

Soon, he realized he had no choice but to ignore the citizens, and focus on detailing with Princess Pink herself. He then began flinging out cards at her crown, but she blocked with a pink laser and ordered, "Get Ace's Miraculous! And protect me!" All of the pink eyed servants immediately ran to his floating card, some even climbing buildings to do so.

Every time he hurled a card, someone would jump up and gain a rather nasty looking paper cut. _Her army grows…._ Ace thought, seeing some of them go into helicopters and planes, and knew how to fly them. _Where did they even_ get _those?!_ He dodged some that were ramming into him, and much to his horror, they crashed into each other, stopped flying, fell to the ground...on top of some people. _There's no way no one didn't die in that._ He thought sadly, as the moment seemed to stretch on.

He heard blood roaring to his ears, and he instinctively dodged the things coming at him. Hearing the explosions dully, as though it was nothing more than background noise. As though the lives lost meant nothing. As though how lives were lost with each beat of his heart meant nothing. And yet, he couldn't force a single breath out of his mouth.

 _Miraculous Axe_ better _bring them back to life._ He thought, _otherwise, I'll never forgive myself._ Filled with rage, he flew as fast as he could to find Princess Pink, helicopters flying after him. He then lunged at her, before remembering the helicopters, and dragged her out of the way as they slammed into the ground.

"Look at it!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her up above his head. "Is this what you want? Your citizens throwing their lives for you? Dying in horrific crashes? All out of loyalty to you! They just wanted to serve! That's all they ever wanted now! To serve you!"

"I-I" The signature pinkish/purplish ring in the shape of a moth of Hawk Moth went around her eyes.

* * *

"This is what good subjects do." Hawk Moth reassured Princess Pink, sensing her wavering. "Honor them by making sure their deaths aren't in vain."

* * *

"B-but….I...I...BACK OFF!" She ordered the servants, and Ace didn't make any sudden moves, as with all the servants around, he'd be ripped before he could get the akuma. "I just wanted to play!" she shouted.

* * *

"They chose to do so!" Hawk Moth shouted. "You're failing them as their princess by being indecisive! Attack already and start building your kingdom!"

* * *

"I...never wanted anyone to die… " Princess Pink said, holding her head in her hands. "Maybe it's all just a bad dream?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

"No, it is very real," he assured her, a smirk on his evil face. "Playtime is sometimes deadly. And nothing can fix it, you just have to move on with your life and honor them."

* * *

Princess Pink took a deep breath in, and turned to Ace. "You!" She shouted, pointing at him. "If I give you my akuma, do you promise to make it all go away?"

Joy blossomed in his heart, like a seed with a flower, or a tree. He finally talked one of them down! But sadness nestled in when he realized what it cost. "I do." Princess Pink handed him her crown.

"Just make it quick." She said, he nodded, and broke it, quickly grabbing the akuma. "Miraculous Ace!" He shouted, and to his joy and relief, bodies were propped upright, and they blinked around.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hawk Moth screamed. "ARGH! It's just some random people! Why does she care?!"

* * *

Back in the town, near the park, Lola blinked, and asked. "What happened?"

* * *

"I DID THAT?!" Lola shrieked, before running to her room with Lana hot on her trail. "I'm a _murderer!_ " she wailed, locking the room but Lana was already in.

"No you're not! It's Hawk Moth who's the murderer!" Lana said. "I'd know if you were yourself, you'd probably just force us to have tea with you."

"But no one's ever going to forgive me!" Lola wailed her make up trailing down her cheeks. "I'm a criminal! I can never be a celebrity now!"

"Lola!" Lana said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you order them to kill themselves?" Lola shook her head. "Did you have regret when they did?" Lola nodded. "And did everyone who died come back thanks to Ace?" Lola nodded again. "No one blames you...and...as one of the people under the helicopter, I can safely say: I don't forgive you." Lola looked down. "Because there's nothing to forgive" Lola gasped, looking up, a spark of hope in her eyes." Princess Pink and Hawk Moth are responsible for our deaths, not you...that's a weird thing to say."

Lola chuckled. "It is."

* * *

"Hey….Lincoln." Lynn said, opening the door. "Are...you feeling ok? You haven't stepped out of your room." Lincoln looked at his sister, while Fluush quickly hid.

"Why are you here Lynn?" he asked, rolling over on his bed to face the wall. His mind was clouded with the sounds of the crash, the dust, and the eerie quiet that had followed.

"One, Lucy won't stop asking questions about the afterlife." _The afterlife._ Those two words sent needles into Lincoln's heart, _The Afterlife._ "Two, Lisa wants to access us all to make sure we're back back, and not frankenstein back." _if that's the case, I'll feel even more guilty._ "And three, I want to see what's up with you."

"People died." Lincoln said simply, not seeing any reason to hide. His whole family knew, and none of them were Hawk Moth, as they had all been present at one point or another during an Akuma Attack, "Comic Ace never lost anyone."

"Comic Ace probably lost hundreds." Lynn replied, with a hand wave. "There just not talked about. And...can he _bring_ people who died back to life?" Lincoln stayed quiet. "Lincoln" she looked him in the eye. "...there are always going to be people you can't save...and what I've seen. Not being able to move on makes you unable to save hundreds of more. We're back, and if I'm going to be honest, it's going to be weird for a bit, especially knowing what's on the other side, but sooner or later….we'll settle with this fact." she chuckled lightly. "And hey, least I'm not a zombie or vampire trying to eat you."

Lincoln took a deep breath and said. "Yeath, I'll move on….but it's going to be a while before I stop having nightmares about that helicopter."

"Hey…" He didn't move at the new voice. "If you need assistance...my door is open. Anyways, Lynn. Stop attempting to avoid it, time for your evaluation."

"First test," Lynn replied, he heard footsteps and her voice getting farther away. "Can I run as fast as I did before?" he heard some crashing. "Woops! Sorry Lis!"

"Get back here Lynn!" Lisa shouted.


	14. Episode 14: Subwoofer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All adults present are jerks in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and chases off the adults. Fair warning, this chapter gets a bit dark towards the end.

"Tabby Simmons, you need to disband your band." Principal Huggins said curly, staring down at Tabby. Her jaw dropped, and she felt as if a fire was starting right in her heart. A bonfire to be more precise, one that was more than ready to _burn_ down the principal. "It's causing too much noise." Tabby glared at him, the fire making it's way up out of her heart. "If you don't, I'll have you suspended."

"So what?" Tabby growled, eyeing the principal up and down, wondering how much would it take for her to convince him to change his mind. "My parents won't care." _They never do._ A brief image of a teenager flashed in her mind, as if saying _she will_.

"Then I'll suspend your entire band!" he said giving out an equally intense glare. "I'll report to their parents, and I'm quite sure they will care,"

"Fine!" She growled, storming out of the office. Outside were her band members, and the boy she may or may not have developed a rocking thing for. Liam.

"How'd it go?" He asked, his eyes looking quite worried, seeing how enraged Tabby was, ready to punch a few things. "What does he have to say?"

"He says there was a noise disruption and that I have to disband the band! If I don't, he'll suspend everyone in it!" gasps as she smashed the locker next to it, only to dent her hand, not the locker.

"We can always play on my farm." Liam suggested, while the other band members talked among each other. "And Lincoln says that there's a music club in high school."

"I can't wait that long!" Tabby roared, before getting an idea. "Wait, Luna saved the music club in the high school! I got to give her a ring!" she picked up her phone, only for Principal Huggins to glare at her. " _After_ school." she growled, storming away. "Nobody follows me, I need to be alone." She said with a glare she'd seen her two sets of grandparents use many times on each other.

She charged into the gym, and began playing on her guitar furiously, then: "Attention students. Any playing instruments shall be confiscated indefinitely." Tabby growled some more, and thought to herself. _I'll just skip school._

Then she heard Luna's words in her head. " _I know school can sometimes be lamer than a broken amplifier, but think of it not as what it is, but what it can be. School is what you make of it, and running away only causes more broken amps to show. But if you try, you can make it cooler than your raddest dreams."_ Sighing, she just crossed her arms and legs and glared at everything and nothing.

"Leave me alone coach!" She said, using the same glare from before, and he backed away.

"A child whose freedom is being threatened, perfect prey for my akuma." Hawk Moth said, making an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her." it went in through her guitar. "Subwoofer, they take away your freedom? Well I'm giving you the power to take back your freedom...forever. All you have to do is get me Ace's Miraculous."

"I'm going to fix that amp." _What?_ Whatever...weird things aside, it wouldn't be long before he won.

So during study hall, Lincoln along with his friends Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Stella were busy trying to do their homework."This is a disaster!" Lincoln looked to a frantic Liam, as did everyone else who didn't even have his school bag, and was sweating. "Principal Hugginss canceled our band!"

His eyes widened, as did everyone else's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" the librarian immediately turned around glaring and shushed them.

Liam ignored them. "He threatened to suspend all of us if she didn't comply, then he did the announcement!" Lincoln immediately wondered if an Akuma was going to get loose. As if to answer, a minute later, a blaringly loud song came out of the speakers, forcing them to cover their ears, and they heard singing, that reminded Lincoln of when Luna really let loose, and they vaguely heard lyrics.

_You don't let us play at all all day!_

_Try to have a little fun, and we all pay!_

_Well now you shall pay a ton of attention!_

_Because your time in this school is done!_

Lincoln was pretty sure whoever was singing had just sped up, and was now doing large strokes instead of short strokes on the guitar.

_You better run run run!_

_Cause now it's fun fun fun!_

_We're going break down your dam,_

_It'll go bam bam bam!_

As they listened, they saw the adults running around, fearing for their lives. Frankly, the friends were all clutching each other, and hoping they didn't burst.

_The truth is teachers,_

_You're a bunch of preachers,_

_Saying it's all for our own good,_

_And that it's all just misunderstood._

_But the truth is teachers,_

_Your a bunch of butchers,_

_Of fun!_

_So scram!_

_We'll have a jam!_

_While your fleeing away,_

_We'll be having the best day!_

_You better run run run!_

_Cause now it's fun fun fun!_

_We're going break down your dam,_

_It'll go bam bam bam!_

_As for you Huggins,_

_Don't want to hear the cries of men?_

_Too bad!_

_So sad!_

_The thing you tired to disband,_

_My band?_

_We'll be playing a special song just for you!_

"Tabby." Liam said, running as soon as the song ended. "Stay here." He ordered, giving pointed looks to each of them. "None of you move."

"Well we need to find a good hiding spot." Clyde said, "I don't want to be attacked." They nodded, and a light bulb went above Lincolln's head.

"I'll be in the bathroom, so she doesn't get us all at once." They nodded, and (un)surprisingly, none of them objected.

"Tabby?" Liam shouted over the quickly escalating chaos. "Tabby!" The halls were a mess, as the more...rebellious kids were already forming gangs and marking turf. Thankfully, it seemed to be only a show, no action. Yet. "Tabby, where are you?"

Suddenly, something jumped down in front of him. It was Tabby, but with electric blue eyes, a purple jacket with a purple shirt with a skull on in, and a dark purple skirt and jagged boots. "Hey Liam, but the name's Subwoofer."

He gaped, she looked stunning. The purple on her seemed to blend seamlessly into her now black streak of hair. "What…" he said, as if in a daze before shaking his head. "Subwoofer...what happened?"

"I chased the adults away." She said, strumming her guitar. It was a fine thing, a perfect mix of blue and purple. As though someone had taken the two colors, and just mixed them together in an endless cycle. "Can you tell the rest of the band, we're going to have some fun in the gym?"

"But doesn't Hawk Moth want something?" Liam asked, not sure how he should feel. "The Miraculous? Doesn't that put us all in danger?"

"Relax." Subwoofer said with a wave of her hand. "I'll lure him to the baseball field, so there's no collateral." _wow..._ Liam thought, she seemed...less...insane then the rest of the Akumas.

"Stop right there!" _Are you kidding me?!_ Liam internally raged, feeling a sudden desire to punch the nearby locker. _I told you I was going to talk to her._ Subwoofer on the other hand, banged on her guitar.

"Let's make a deal. We'll duke it out on the baseball course, and the winner gets the loser's power source?" _she's showing off._ Liam realized Tabby was wild, and a risk taker-mostly because her parents didn't really care about her situation-But she just wanted attention from someone at the end of the day, hence why she was so determined to do stuff, as long as someone was watching. She was gambling, a chance for attention, at the price of potentially losing power and-based on the looks from the other students-admiration."But if someone attacks someone else, they immediately lose. Deal?"

"Deal." Ace said, and they quickly ran over, with Liam chasing after them. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, turning he saw it was Rusty.

"It's a madhouse out there!" He said, "What is going on?" Liam quickly explained, and Rusty changed his tune. "We got to see this battle?" Liam followed, and ran onto the field.

It was a warmish day, not exactly hot, but not exactly warm. Like a step below lukewarm, but a step above cool. He looked around, and then he saw the two exchanging blows. Subwoofer used a ton of amplifiers, but she was showing off by playing a song, and also couldn't play it too loud, allowing Ace tons of openings, which he mercilessly exploited. Throwing kicks and jumps and punches in a whirlwind of fury.

That just made Subwoofer mad, so she played more and more frantically, becoming more and more erratic. Like a pig during a rampage. But then one of the students-girl Jordan-wailed in pain. "That's it Subwoofer."

"Well...a deal's a deal." She sighed, as a ring went around her head, and her hand started to shake, choked noises coming from her.

"W-what's wrong?!" Ace demanded, as she reached for her neck, and began squeezing. Her own hands. Her own hands were squeezing the life out of her.

Time seemed to stop, and it was as if everyone else had vanished. Not dead, not alive, just...gone. Because all he saw were those eyes, those frightened blue eyes. All he saw were the hands on her neck, her own hands. Choking the life out of her, And it was as if the hands themselves were on him, because something was on his throat. He couldn't breath, and what little air he did get didn't seem to quite reach his lungs. Liam quickly ran up to her, his legs didn't seem to be able to move fast enough, as though the distance between them had grown as wide as a valley. Or from one end of the farm to the other. All he was aware of was her, and her increasingly blue head, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her choked gasps.

But at the last minute her hands moved, and she began breathing heavily, and he put a hand on her. Before she started vomiting, painting the green grass a sicily yellow/green. "Are you ok?" Ace asked, and Liam felt a rush of anger. He was a hero! Why wasn't he helping her?! Then again, what could he have done.

"Take it!" Subwoofer said, handing her guitar over, wild, and primal fear in her electric blue eyes. "Before he punishes me again!"

Tabby sadly went home, even after being akumatized, she wasn't allowed to have her band, though Liam had insisted they could still do it. But it wasn't the same. Her neck felt thoroughly sore, and the nurse made her stay late. She barged into her house, and then moved to the stairs.

"Hey Tabby." Tabby's eyes widened, that was the first time in her memory that they had called her without her asking them anything. She turned to her father. "We just wanted to let you know, that…"

"I'm pregnant!" Tabby's jaw dropped, on one hand, she was so happy! Finally! A little sister, someone to care for and someone to do stuff with! "We...did the test, I'm one month pregnant." But at the same time...did they know about her akumazation?

"Hey...Mom...Dad?" She said, before hesitating briefly, did she really want to admit it? "Congratulations...did you know I got akumatized today?"

"Yes." her dad said, and Tabby wished her jaw would drop again, but she had dared to hope, and didn't say anything as they left. She then processed the news, gained a big smile, and ran up to her room.

She called a number and said. "Luna! Guess what? Mom's pregnant!"

"OH COME ON!" Hawk Moth screeched, his akuma flying away, and with a motion of his hands he purified it. "My plan foiled, just because two parents chose to give the news on one day! ONE DAY!" he groaned, pain was clearly not a good motivator, as it just made them more determined to rebel. And apparently, giving them cold hard facts wasn't helping much either. He needed to find other ways of keeping them under control.


	15. Episode 15: Glitterific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola gets a new necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and some guests are responsible for everything up until she gets akumatized and holds Lola captive.

"Phew." Lola remarked, sitting down on the couch next to Lana, wiping away the sweat on her brow and she let out a tired huff. The Loud House was in chaos as usual, such as Lynn doing parkour with Lincoln upstairs, Leni being chased by Luan with a fake spider, and Lori chatting with Bobby upstairs just for starters. "I need a break, from akumas _and_ from my pageants. You know, a rest to unwind, and find what's really important."

"Then why don't you?" Lana asked, tilting her head as Luna started jamming away, which caused Lana to then shout. "I heard that Luna and Lincoln's friend is taking a break from rock to make lullabies for her new sibling."

"Yeath, but Tab-whatever-her-name-is doesn't have a rival who will sweep in AND RUIN YOUR WIN STREAK!" Lana covered her reptile's ears at the outburst, before a light bulb above her head briefly went off.

"Hey, what if I took your place?" Lana asked, calmly ducking an oncoming stinger from Lisa's room. "Your win streak will be maintained, I get to try another pageant, and you get your break?"

"Hmmm." Lola said, rubbing her chin as she calmly leaned back from another stinger before Lisa slammed the door. "You won it once...ok. But, if you ruin my career…." she held up a fist, before holding out a hand. "Deal?"  
"Deal." Lana said, shaking said hand. They then heard an explosion from the upstairs, and looking up the door had been ripped clean off. Ash was all around the room, clinging to ever surface. Several things such as Lily's crib had been knocked over. And for a single moment, there was relative quietness in the house.

"I'm ok!" Lisa shouted down the stairs. And like that, the spell was broken.

The pageant had three events. The first one was a talent show, so Lana brought Hops, Izzy, and El Diablo along to perform various tricks. Such as El Diablo making rings with his body for Hops and Izzy to go through, Hops 'eating' Izzy and then Izzy would show up from the butt end perfectly safe and sound. The crowd ate it up.

The second event was a question segment. "What would you consider to be the hardest part of being in pageant?" Dana Dufresne asked, holding out a microphone.

"The hardest part is making sure you're good enough, without showing off so you can all get along." Lana replied, looking at the girl behind her, Iris. _I bet for her, the hardest part is pretending to be really enjoying this the same way the other contestants do._ As she walked back, she gave her a small, but reassuring smile.

The final round was a talent show. So instead of doing the armpit thing, she instead showed off her mechanic skills. In the span of ten minutes, she fixed several phones, an ipad, and several watches, before using a broken computer that Lynn had very conveniently smashed up, and fixing it in under five minutes.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you!" Lola said, hugging her twin. "You're going to win!" Linsdey glared, how come _Lana_ , the mudlover, was going to WIN?! It was _one annoying THING_ , if LOLA LOUD did so. BUT FOR HER UNCOUTH SWINE OF A TWIN?! ABSOLUTELY _NOT!_

Linsdey was barely containing her rage, fuming now could only do more harm than good. BUT IT WAS STILL SO UNFAIR! Her anger was like bubbles underneath the metal pan. It was only a matter of time before her anger overflowed. But she could use it. She could use her anger to her advantage.

"Ahh, the mark of hard work thrown into the wind. Perfect prey for my Akuma." Hawk Moth said, akumatized his akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!"

Lindsay was busy fuming backstage, when a black and purple butterfly went in through her sash. "Glitterific, I am Hawk Moth. A slob has a chance of ruining your reputation? Well I'm giving you the power to seek the crown you deserve...for a price."

"Very well Hawk Moth."

Lana stepped forward to receive the crown. It was a beautiful thing. A glittering tiara with small bits of actual gold and pyrite weaved in it like a complex spider's web.

When a pink glitterfied version of Linsday came down. Like literally as if someone had taken Lindsay, and through some 3d photoshop, _turned_ her and all of her clothing into pink sparkling glitter. But also turned her sash into a whip, one she now brandished around like the weapon it raised up a hand, and turned Lana into pink glitter. Lincoln immediately ran to the bathroom, and Ace came out and quickly began attacking her. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed, and unleashed a powerful wave of glitter that he stopped by putting cards in front of him. Looking around, he saw that almost everyone, but the fellow contestants-and Lola-were pink glitter statues. "Ha ha ha!" The Akuma laughed, her voice that of a young but spoiled girl. "I am Glitterefic," she pointed her sash at the glitter statue of Lana. "and if anyone wants to see Mud Lover here again, Lola needs to give up all her titles to me. _And_ , don't even think about saving her, she'll be in a glitter coffin." And with that, she escaped, taking the glitter Lana as well.

Ace flew outside, and said. "Ace up my sleeve!" To his surprise, it worked. A small diamond necklace with a blue tint, that he recognized as a Miraculous, landed in his palm. _And I know just who to give it to. AND WHY ON EARTH IS IT ONLY WORKING NOW?!_ Fluush had some questions to answer.

Sighing, he flew to where Lola was already running home, and he ducked into a bush, and turned back into Lincoln. "Ok Fluush, what is this?"

"The Ace Miraculous has the unique ability to store objects, which if needed are summoned." Fluush said with a shrug. "I can't control it, but to put it in you need to shove it up your sleeve while transformed, then de-transformed." he pointed to it. "It is the Diamond Miraculous."

Lincoln sighed, before jumping out of the bush as he saw Lola run into the house. "Lola!" He said, "what are you doing?" she ran up to her room and said.

"Fulfilling the ransom." Lincoln dashed away, and turned into Ace. "After all, it's not worth the life of our family." She turned around. "Where'd you go?"

"Lola Loud." He said, running back in, and he held out the diamond necklace. "You have been chosen to wield the Diamond Necklace, which grants the power of diamonds. You will use it for the greater good." he then whispered. "And just between you and me, that means you're on full time...don't let Hawk Moth know."

Lola took the necklace, and it went around her neck, it turned into pearls with a shiny but barely perceptible blue tint, a white kwami shaped like a diamond with blue diamonds all over her body came out, and a 'tail' like a peacock's full of diamonds like feathers. "I'm Pokker. The Kwami of Diamond Queens. If you want to use me, say 'Pokker, deal the Diamond Queen in.' Your power is the ability to blind people by shouting 'flashlight!'"

"That's a mouthful." Lola remarked, while Ace was mentally fuming that it hadn't worked before. "Can't we just shorten it to 'Deal me in?'" Pokker glared.

"Take it or leave it." Lola rolled her eyes, but said so. A diamond tiara appeared on her head, before a spiky cape that was pink on the outside, but white on the inside appeared, with the blue pearls becoming spiky blue diamonds. Lola did a sweep with her hand, and it became dotted with blue diamonds, she flicked her hair, and blue diamond earrings appeared on her ears. She gained a pink suit, with a black belt with a blue diamond click, and pink boots, with white socks.

"Wow." Lola said, twirling around. "Ace, call me, The Queen of Diamonds. Now COME ON! WE GOT TO RESCUE LANA!" She then looked at Ace, who pointed to his bracelets, which had one notch that was now red. "FINE!"

" _NOW_ COME ON! WE GOT TO RESCUE LAWN!" Ace got on his card, and Diamonds got on her...nothing. "HOW COME YOU GET A FANCY RIDE?"

"Volume!" Ace shouted back. "Please don't make me regret this." he scooted aside, and reluctantly Diamonds crawled on. They then rode to the tallest building, where Glitterific was waiting.

"Who, are you?" Glitterific demanded, and Ace breathed the smallest of small breaths of relief. Diamonds adjusted her crown, and sneered back.

"The Queen of Diamonds. LET GO OF YOUR HOSTAGE RIGHT NOW!" She hurled her tiara, and the three began fighting, thanks to having backup, the team was starting to get the upper hand. Whenever Glitterific attempted to attack Ace, Diamonds would stop her, and vice versa. Despite that, Glitterific turned to glitter, and they couldn't hit her, merely defend.

"Diamonds, spread out your cape in front of her and yell 'Flashlight!'" Ace whispered in her ear. "Don't ask why, just do it." she nodded, and when Glitterific charged at her, she opened her cape and shouted.

"FLASH LIGHT!" a blinding white light came out, and Glitterific fell down, normal. One of Diamond's bottom blue diamonds on her capes began flashing, before turning bright pink. "Oh ho, that means I only have five minitues right?"

Ace nodded, grabbing the crown. "Let's make this quick." he broke it, and an akuma flew out, and captured it. "Miraculous Ace!" when everything was back to normal, he took Lana back to the pageant, and turned back.

"UGH! I knew it! Ace has the ability to gain allies! I must stop him!" Hawk Moth snarled, crushing his hands into fists. What was meant to be a normal akuma moment had turned into Ace gaining a new ally. "I MUST CRUSH HIM! I'll crush him like an insect!"

"So...it only works in some cases?" Lynn asked, resting on Leni's bed. "Aww stink bomb!" the other siblings agreed, and Lincoln replied calmly.

"If the attacks continue, I'm sure you'll all get one." Lincoln reassured, "And let's be honest, do you see any of the rest of you in that offit?" Leni, and Lori nodded.

"And besides." Lola said, examining the Miraculous. It had replaced her normal pearl necklace, that was made out of plastic after all. And the only real seeable difference was the slight bluish tint that under almost any lighting could be dismissed as a trick of the mind. "I'll only be helping you if Lola Loud isn't booked." They rolled their eyes. "What?"

"That's not how being a hero works!" Lynn protested, "You don't just go off the clock when you want to!" but Lincoln merely shrugged at that.

"Just be there if I need you." he ordered. "After all, you're still a kid." _And I_ am _older._ He thought.

Linsdey sighed, her nemesis was now a hero. But….she could and would tolerate it. It was _her_ fault that she got turned into a hero, so she had to deal.

For now. Lola would soon learn that she couldn't get to comfortably. Would she stir up trouble intentionally? Clear nail polish no! That was a good way of lowering her PR, and she needed to up it as much as she could. Meaning if she was going to stir up trouble, she'd have to do it discreetly. She chuckled. Lana was a walking disaster. It was only a matter of time before something happened. And maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"STOP STARING!" She ordered her fellow pageant-mates, who yelped and promptly dashed away from Linsday. _I'll make her pay. I'll make her pay so much she'll be begging for mercy. She'll rue the day she learned of Linsday Sweetwater. Mark my words._


	16. Episode 16: Trapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad hair day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one appears to be mostly if not completely MysterionCHAOS's. At least up until she starts causing mayhem in the school. It's a bit dark, so fair warning. And I promise the next few won't be so dark.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Brownie said, pacing. "What if I screw it up?" Girl Jordan didn't see how that was possible. Her dark redish brown hair was tied into a single ponytail, her hair had been extra cleaned. Her skin had been doused in water and soap, to give it a shiny, slippery appearance. Her blue shirt was also somewhat shiny, and her shoes had been freshly shined.

"Relax." Cookie said, handing her BFF a cookie."Nothing's going to go wrong." Cookie herself was wearing a light purple dress, and a pink flower in her hair.

"Did you escape your mom?" Girl Jordan asked Mollie, "Cause you didn't dress up at all." Indeed, Mollie was weaning what she wore everyday.

"I didn't escape her, so much as simply not tell her." Mollie replied, leaning on a locker. "You don't look very dressed up." It was true, Girl Jordan hadn't done anything.

"That's because I want to be remembered for who I am, not what I was for one day." Girl Jordan smiled, before frowning. "And I can never get my picture perfect when I try. So now, I'm going to not try."she smiled. "Anyway, see you at the photo shoot."

* * *

Once there, she put on a smile and got ready. Nothing had happened, no stray spit wads, no stray gums. She'd never got this far before. Soon, it was her turn, and she said the signature "Cheeeze…."

_PLOP!_

_CLICK!_

A girly scream could be heard far and wide. But remember, this is the same town with the Louds, so everyone ignored it. Everyone but…

"What's happening?" Brownie asked, only to gasp. "Someone put gum in your hair!" Girl Jordan could only cry seeing it, the picture. A gum stuck right on her hair, as she screamed from the impact, fired from a spit gun.

"Can't I retake it tomorrow?" Girl Jordan asked, the photographer just said 'next!' so she screamed, and many fo the students began laughing at her, so she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ahh. It was bound to happen. One shot, to make a lasting impression. Ideal prey for my akuma." A guy in a dark room said-oh we know it's Hawk Moth. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!" It flew to Girl Jordan, who was crying her eyes out. "Trapunzel, I'm giving you the power to take the best school picture ever, and to punish the one who ruined the first. All you have to do is give me any miraculous you find."

"Yes Hawk Moth."

* * *

"Girl Jordan?" Mollie asked, followed by Brownie, Cookie, and Joy. "AHHH!" She screamed, when long light brown hair went from under the bathroom stall, and grew outward, tangling them beyond belief before they could blink.

"She's been akumatized!" Brownie said, trying to free herself. "And with this much hair, who knows what she could do?" She managed to get her hand free, and reached into her pocket. Sharp and shiny, easily providing light in the dim room.

"Do you seriously just keep scissors on you at all times?" Mollie asked, as Brownie cut herself free. Brownie then went to Cookie, and began cutting her down.

"One lesson I learned from Teri, always carry scissors, they're more handy than you think." Brownie said, finishing Cookie and cutting down Joy. Suddenly, the hair reeled it's way in, and snatched Brownie, and she just managed to stuff it in her pocket before they came face to face with...Girl Jordan.

"Hey girls! What do you think of my new looks?" she asked, looking otherwise the exact same. "Also, WHO WAS CUTTING MY HAIR?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Mollie remarked, with an eye roll. "We just didn't panic when we got trapped and tangled in way too much hair." _You're going to make her_ mad! Brownie thought.  
"Don't mind her!" Cookie said quickly. "We were just really startled...and thought someone was attacking the school! Right girls?" they all nodded frantically.

"And sorry about that photographer...and the gum. I didn't see who did it." Joy said. "Did you girls?" They all shook their heads. The hair realised them, and they realized they were...standing on some of it. Like some twisted rapunzel.

"That's cool. I'm Trapunzel now by the way." Trapunzel said. _Ha ha,_ Trap-unzel. Brownie thought. "Now if you excuse me, I have a few chores to do." She then vanished in a hole that opened, and Brownie sighed.

"I'm not letting Trapunzel do whatever she's planning to do." _It's my shot to shine! Just like Teri!_ She then felt a tinge of worry, as she remembered her little sister. She whipped out her scissors, and said. "Come on!"

"Umm...are you actually going to make an Akuma _mad_?" Cookie asked, looking around at the cocoon of hair. "Because we're kind of surrounded by her hair."

"And you're the only one with a strong weapon." Mollie pointed out, "I still want to know how you snuck that under the teachers radar."

A light bulb went over her head, and she grabbed Cookie. "Where is your Dough Scraper? I know you have one!" Cookie pulled it out, and Brownie stabbed it into the hair, and twisted before pulling it away.

"Fine." Mollie said, sitting down onto the hair. "But we still can't wait forever for you to dig us out." She then shoved and they pushed and pulled and snipped until they had nothing left to give.

* * *

Ace ran to the scene of the crime, moving as fast as his card would allow him to move without crashing into walls. Turning, he realized that there were sounds of slicing coming from the first graders, and found Diamonds already there, using her tiara to slice through it. "Someone's an expert." he said, as his own cards joined in.

"You'd be surprised at how much tiara throwing pageants involve." Diamonds said, before gasping. His own eyes widened, as Girl Jordan walked in.

* * *

"It's been like, ten minutes." Molly said, "We're not moving." No! Brownie Homondoller did not, was not going to go down like this! Suddenly, an idea.

"We just need to get to the art room." Brownie said, narrowing her eyes. "And there's got to be others digging, and does anyone have anything remotely sharp?"

"This is a school." Mollie pointed out, "I say we just sit right here, and wait for Ace and Diamonds to save the day." _true, but I do want to help anyway I can._

"But she's our friend!" Brownie said, cutting faster, as light was coming in. "I don't know about you, but she'd be doing the exact same thing for us."

Just as she said that, she and Cookie cut open a hole, and they squeezed through. The hair was sort of...left there, with a trail. Like a long winding string was gilding them to their corrupted friend. "Come on!" They ran following it, Brownie's heart dropped when she realized it was to the younger parts of the school.

"Oh no!" Cookie said, picking up the pace. "Come on!" Cookie sped up the pace when they saw it was the first grade wing, but Brownie let out a small sigh of relief. At least Darcy wasn't in any danger. Once there, they saw Ace and Diamonds duking it out.

"Girl Jordan, I-I mean Trapunzel, stop!" Joy shouted, while Cookie ran to her little brother, Mollie grabbed some kids who were in the way, and Brownie attacked with her scissors. "This isn't you!"

"Where'd you get those scissors?!" Diamonds demanded, throwing her tiara, cutting off some hairs. "We've been searching the whole school, and none of them are that good!"

"She smuggled them in." Cookie said, handing her brother over to Mollie and Joy. She then held up her metal dough scraper. "I warn you, it's sharp."

"Seriously." Trapunzel grumbled, lashing her hair at Ace Savvy, but it got cut by Diamonds, but instantly regrew. "I try to keep you out of this, and you force your way in."

"Well you are attacking innocents." Ace pointed out, dodging some waves of hair. "And we can't deal with that." Trapunzel growled and suddenly, a powerful wave of hair lunged, and engulfed everything, and Brownie barely managed to use her scissors to cut some hair before it was coming down her lungs. She managed to cut that, and vomited up, before covering her nose. She quickly cut the rest of her free, but it was still growing, so after some cutting she moved over to the heros, and saw them unconscious with hair shoved down their throats.

She quickly cut off the hair, and pulled it out. The both gagged, but didn't vomit. "Thanks...citizen." Ace said, before using his cards to fight back the hair, each slicing through with ease.

* * *

"Well done Trapunzel." Hawk Moth said, eyeing the growing hair, and activating the air-proof part. "You may stop. Leave it for ten minutes, that should do it." he knew he was pushing it, but if he could push her to snap, she'd be easy to command. After all, a feral beast with nothing left to lose could be tamed. A girl with something to lose will always just be a tad shy of complete loyalty.

* * *

Brownie quickly cut around, with Ace's and Diamonds help. They were really looking for Trapzel, but they helped her with every victim. With a few, they had to do CPR, and with several more later...it was too late. Just them, the hair lifted, and Trapzel looked shocked. "How?"

Brownie held up her scissors. "You shouldn't have messed with me." _What happened Jordan? Is this really you?_ She gasped, seeing Cookie's limp body was cradled around her brother's body, as if protecting him from the hair. She succeeded, as if one looked closely, he was barely breathing, eyes shut with terror. But he was _alive_.

"Grrr!" A ring appeared around her eyes, and the hair crashed down on them, only for Diamonds to spread out her cape and shout out loud:

"Flashlight!" a light so bright Brownie had to look away, when she looked back, all of Trapzel's hair had been cut, as though someone had taken a razor and cut through it, and they were grabbing the ribbon in her hair, and breaking it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ace said, flying it away. "Miraculous Ace!" Brownie gasped, and hugged Cookie when she shook her head and looked around.

"You're ok!" She said, hugging her friend, she then got a call from Teri. "Teri, I'm kind of in the minute of a moment with my friend."

"ARE YOU OK!?" Teri demanded. "HAIR STARTED GROWING EVERYWHERE!" Brownie was about to answer, when a hand suddenly grabbed it.

"She's more than ok." Ace said, "She saved the day! Without her, we'd all have been dead!" That was the exact wrong thing to say, as everyone began shrieking.

"Was everyone listening to this?" Diamonds demanded, "And there fine! Ace revived them all." _oh boy._ Brownie was _not_ looking forward to coming home.

* * *

"I'm so so sorry." Girl Jordan said, to some flinching students when they saw her hair. "I can't believe what I did! I never wanted to do so!"

"Sorry...but we really need some space." Mollie said, putting an arm around her. "And a lot of therapy. My mom found out, and booked a session for you."

"Wow." Brownie meanwhile, was walking to the kindergarten room. Principal Huggings wanted her in trouble for carrying very sharp scissors, but Cheryl shut that down because she saved everyone. "Darcy?" she asked, and saw her little sister clinging to her friend, Lisa. Scratch that, they were clinging to each other. "Are you ok?"

"They'll never look at hair the same way." A boy next to them said, he was clinging to a teddy bear instead. "And frankly, I won't either."

* * *

"So who through the gum?" was the question on everyone's lips, and everyone would look around. The school said it was under investigation, but Lola wanted to know NOW! It had ruined her photo shoot, and put so many people in danger! It seemed like at this point any bad day could ruin everyone's she paced she spotted Lana looking down at the ground and grabbed her and dragged her to a corner of the room. "Why do you look guilty?"

"Skippy threw it." Lana whispered, looking firmly at the ground like she was a peasant or something. "Skippy threw the gum at the girl."

"What?!" Lola hissed, getting in Lana's face. "Why?! He nearly killed everyone! Everyone was choking on _hair!_ "

"I know that!" Lana hissed back, shoving Lola away from her. "He threw it to impress our friends. They wanted to knock a diva girl down a few pegs. He feels really guilty, but doesn't want to become an outcast in the entire school!" Lola backed off further and sighed, rubbing her head.

"Ok." she said. "Normally I'd say we need a cover up, but with akumas a cover up just might make things a thousand times worse." she sighed. "Honestly, I don't think Principal Huggins is going to punish him too severely. He's only six, and normally gum throwing dose not equal all...this."

"So..." Skippy said, shuffling his feet. "I did it." Principal Huggins looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, striking his non-existent beard as Skippy felt like his breath was trapped in his lungs.

"Well, I received a complaint from a woman named Karen who told me that our school is unsafe." he finally said. "So I believe in order to avoid getting complaints from her, I must punish you. A week of detention."

Skippy nodded, but then tilted his head at the principal and asked. "What is detention?"

"You will be locked in a room for one hour each day of the week. You will either be cleaning the room or doing nothing. No electronics are allowed." The principal explained. "Dp you understand?" Skippy nodded.

"That seems fair." But as he walked away, was it just him, or was the Principal frowning? And not in a neutral frown. More like an upset frown. He shrugged mentally. Oh well.


End file.
